I Know What It's Like To Be Dead
by Yasmine Cumberbatch
Summary: Alexandra Jones, a 15 year old girl from England doesn't feel like she wants to live anymore. What will she do after she found a way to commit suicide without pain? Summary sucks, but I don't want to give too much away NOT ATU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated "Tomorrow Never Knows" (im sorry!) But I feel like the story isn't interesting enough to keep it going. If someone has some suggestions, please let me know! **

**I'm thinking about a totally different story now, I really don't know how the whole story will go but, I guess it'll sort itself out.**

**Soooo without streching it any longer, here is chapter one! **

_Chapter one - Cheers to the teenage/lonely years_

I want to die. I don't even feel like I'm living, so what would be the difference?

Suicide.

It's become a "mainstream" thing these days. More and more teenagers do it, most of them because they don't fit in or hate themselves.

I'm thinking about doing it, about how I will do it. My reason is slightly different from most other teenagers though.

I have "friends" at school. I never had a real best friend though, someone who'd understand me without even telling them anything.

And my parents? I say "goodmorning" and "goodnight" everyday, there isn't any more affection than that in my family. I don't think anyone would really miss me either. I'm not special.

I "blend in".

Besides all that, I'd like to meet my 2 Idols too.

_George Harrison & John Lennon._

I snap out of my thoughts and sit up when I realize my music isn't playing anymore. I walk over to the record player and flip the record.

_"The Beatles 1967-1970"_

My first Beatlesrecord. I smile when I hear the first notes of "Strawberry Fields Forever".

I go back to my bed and lie down. Thinking about a painless, fast way to do it.

I drift off into a sleep, and dream of a scenario I read in a fanfiction. It was about a girl in the 50's, who met John but wasn't allowed to hang out with him.

When the dream starts getting really good, I wake up.

I got it.

_I found a way._

**This chapter is really short but I'm probably going to update another chapter today! **

**I hope it's kinda interesting, I want to try and write something different.**

**So, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Peace, love and all that good stuff!3**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said, here's chapter 2, I didn't want to wait too long since the first chapter is terribly short.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter two - Experience_

I got up from my bed and looked on my cellphone to check out the time. 4.30PM

That means I'm home alone. I took a deep breath and made my way to the bathroom and opened a little locker which has all of our medicines in it.

Sleeping pills, something to dull the pain,... Let's mix it up.

I took some sleeping pills and all sorts of other pills to dull pain and stuff like that. Now it was just a matter of time before it would happen.

I walked back to my bed and fell asleep, a sleep that would last forever.

_At least, that's what I thought._

I was in a regular dream at first, but then it all changed. Everything around me becam black, as if I was blind. After a few minutes, everything turned white in a flash.

I didn't feel my bed anymore, I felt as if I was floating and after a few seconds it felt as if I was lying on the floor.

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to get used to the light. I looked around and I noticed I knew this place. It kinda looked like the place where Harry Potter woke up after Voldemort "killed" him and where he met Dumbledore again. I giggled a little. What if Dumbledore walked in and told me I was a wizard? I shook my head and got up, and looked around.

It was a completely white room, nothing special, until I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around, and I couldn't believe my own eyes.

**Whoop! okay, I'll try to upload a new chapter every week and IF I miss a week, I'll upload an extra chapter. Maybe there'll be another chapter up today, since I have literally nothing to do. **

**Bless your face and if you sneezed during this fanfic, bless you**

**[if you know where that's from, I LOVE YOU]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muahaha here's chapter 3, I'm really bored and I have some idea's that's why I'm uploading a 3rd chapter on one day.**

**I bet nobody minds, right? **

**Anyways, enjoooooooy**

_Chapter three - Your wish_

As I turned around I saw two men walking towards me.

John and George. This can't be real, can it?

"'Ello, luv." John says while smiling at me. I smiled back "Hi, John."

I looked at George and said hi. "Where am I? Why are you guys here? Where am I going?"

"Slow down! we'll get to all yer question in a second but first i'd like to know one thing." George looked me in the eyes and I nodded as if to say "Go on"

George continued. "Why did you kill yerself, luv?"

I nervously bit my lip. "I didn't feel like I was living. I existed, but I wasn't living. Nobody really cared either and the people I love most are old and live somewhere far away or are dead."

John nodded. "What about yer parents, then?"

I shrugged "I don't know, our relationship was rather ... cold, I guess"

Everyone of us was silent for a second. I looked at them.

"Could you guys tell me where I am and all that stuff?"

"Sure!" George said. "This place is not heaven, nor hell. Those two places don't really excist, there's only this place, for spirits that leave their body. It's not like you have to live with all the dead people from all around the world, no, you live with the people that meant something to you. Therefore we are here, we must've meant something to you, otherwise we wouldn't be the ones telling you this."

John nodded "Apart from that, we wanted to tell you something. Well, it's more like an offer. It's an offer for everyone who died too soon. Like yerself! you get another chance at life, only this time you can chose the time and location you live in, to make sure you don't kill yerself again or something. "

I looked from John to George and back. "I don't know what to say, I really feel like I'm in a dream" I smiled.

George smiled and continued "You get to chose though, you can just stay here and live here with some people you love and have passed away, or chose the time and location to your 2nd chance."

John grinned "What's it gonna be, luv?"

**That's chapter 3! Please click the review button and tell me if you liked it! **

**Bless your face, and if you sneezed during this fanfiction, BLESS YOU!**

**xxxxxx Yas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's continue, whoop! **

**Thank you, LovelyBirdsxx5 for the review!**

_Chapter four - A kind of magic_

My jaw dropped to the floor when the two ex-beatles told me I could chose the time and place of my life if i chose to try again.

I didn't really know what to do quite honestly. I'd love to go to the 50's and live in Liverpool and, you know, meet the young beatles and all that.

But on the other hand, a nice relaxed life here, with John and George doesn't seem too bad either.

George said something which made me snap out of it and focus on what he's saying.

George grinned "If I was you I'd go with the 2nd chance. If you die in that life you'll come back here and you can live here. But to be honest, it's quite boring here."

I nodded and smiled. "I'm taking the 2nd chance"

John smiled and curiously asked "Where do you want to go?"

I grinned "Liverpool, in the 50's"

John and George both smiled and John raised his eyebrows "Good choice"

I giggled as George started talking again. "So, you sure, luv?

I nodded and quickly calculated what year I wanted to go to. I wanted to be a year older than Paul. I looked at George and said "I want to be a 15 year old girl in 1956, living in Liverpool."

John and George both grinned and John said "When you die in this next life you'll come back here, and we'll be here waiting for ye. Have fun, luv!"

I smiled as they both waved at me and the room became darker and darker till I couldn't see anything.

_- after a few minutes -_

My eyes flew open, I gasped for breath and sat up.

"What the fuck was that?" I said, sitting up and looking around. I was in a room I didn't know. A very girly room with posters of Elvis, James Dean and Buddy Holly.

I got up and walked over to the desk. There were schoolbooks and other schoolsupplies on the desk. I took one of them and saw my name had changed. Well, my family name.

It was Alexandra Brennan. I raised an eyebrow and racked my brains about what could have happened. I lied down on the bed and sank into my thoughts.

After maybe 40 minutes of searching through my memories, I remembered again. I was Alexandra Jones, but I killed myself. Then, I went to this place that's not heaven nor hell, but dead people just live there together. John Lennon and George Harrison gave me a second chance because I died too young. I smiled and sat up.

_I'm living in the 50's. _

**ye booyyyy, let's see what's gonna happen next! **

**BLESS YOUR FACE AND IF YOU SNEEZED DURING THIS CHAPTER, BLESS YOU**

**xxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you're enjoying reading this so far! **

**xxxx Yas**

_Chapter five - Welcome to Liverpool_

I got up and took a look in the mirror. I still looked the same, long brown hair, hazel eyes. I looked at what I was wearing and I smiled. I always loved 50's fashion. Maybe I should go downstairs to see my parents.

I took a deep breath and went downstairs. I noticed the house was rather big, maybe we're rich? I saw a woman and a man sitting on a sofa, the woman was reading a book, the man was reading the newspaper while the radio played on the background. I smiled

"Mum, dad?" They looked up and smiled. "What is it, love?" my father asked, lowering his paper. He didn't look like my previous dad, at all. Neither did my mum. They seemed like nice parents. I walked over to them and hugged them.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you both that I love you."

Mum raised an eyebrow "What do you need from us, Alexandra?" She said jokingly. "Nothing!" I said laughing. They laughed and returned to reading their books and newspaper. I walked over to the kitchen and took a glass of water.

I barely know these two people but, I just know they're perfect parents. And I know I love them, as much as they love me. I felt happy, I had parents who cared!

I put my glass in the sink and went back to the livingroom where my parents were. "Hey mum, dad, can I go out for a little while? I'd like to take a walk."

Dad looked up and said "Ofcourse, do you mind taking the dog with you?".

The dog? We have a dog? Oh my god, I always wanted one but never got one. "I don't mind at all! where is he?"

Mum pointed to the stairs "probably in our room, sleeping." I nodded and ran upstairs, I saw a little cute dog lying on the floor. It was a husky! Still a puppy though.

As soon as the dog heard me he got up and ran towards me, jumping up and down. I laughed. "Let's see what your name is" I whispered. I saw he had a nametag, I picked up the puppy and looked at the nametag.

"Midnight"

I smiled. That's cute name. I guess it's a girl then. I went downstairs with the puppy in my arms. I took the leash of the kitchen table and connected it to a little hook on his collar.

I took my umbrella with me, just in case, since the sky was grey all the time.

Midnight walked next to me and sniffled around sometimes. I decided I'd go to the park.

I stopped walking all of the sudden. "How do I know where the park is?" I thought. It's strange, I know where to go to, but I've never been here before. I just shrugged and went to wherever my legs were leading me.

It wasn't cold, so I was wearing a rather short dress, which I maybe shouldn't have done, since I felt the eyes of every middle aged man stinging in my back. It was rather creepy, I tell you.

Anyways, I got to the park and walked Midnight around. There was an old building in the middle of the park, and since I was alone there I assumed not many people go there.

I started making my way towards the building when I heard noises from around the corner. It were rather disturbing noises though. I frowned and took a few steps back from the building, took Midnight into my arms and turned around. I decided to hide into the bushes and make my way around the building to see what's going on.

So, like I said I hided in the bushes and silently made my way around the building, till the noises became so loud, that the person making them shouldn't be too far away. I was at a safe distance from the building.

I pushed some bushes to the side and saw what I never even **wanted** to actually see.

There he was, a teenage John Lennon, pressing a girl against the wall while his hand was under her skirt.

**ouhlala maybe Alexandra gets to meet John after this. Who knows!**

**xxxxxxx**

**Yassss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello loves! Here is chapta 6 fer y'all **

**Oh and thank you, Hansay for reviewing! i love ye! **

_chapter six - School_

After two seconds of looking at the couple, I turned around to walk away. When I turned around, someone was in front of me, all of the sudden! I screamed and the boy put his hand over my mouth. "SSHHT, Alex what are you doing here? Do mum and dad know you're here?!"

I looked at him. He kinda looked like my dad, only younger. He must be my brother. He's probably a year or 2 older than me.

" I- I was walking Midnight and I heard a noise and I thought someone was getting hurt but ehm.." I blushed.

He laughed. I was looking for his name, I knew I had it somewhere stored in my memory...

O.. Oli- Oliver! That's it!

He started talking again. "Look you're way too young to see stuff like this, go home."

I nodded. "But ehm, who's that boy again?" Oliver looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Alex, that's John. He's been to our house plenty of times, where's your mind latetly?" he shook his head and pushed me into the direction I should go in.

"Now go straight home." he turned around and observed John and the girl.

"What are you gonna do here?" I asked. Oli turned around and rolled his eyes "Nothing, now go away."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I'm 15, he's only a year older than me. Who does he think he is?

As soon as I got home I took dad's newspaper. It's sunday today. Mh, school tomorrow.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

I fell asleep pretty fast and guess who appeared in my dream?

Yes, George and John. Well it wasn't really a dream, I was back in the place I got in when I died. And there they were.

"Aye, ye enjoying this life so far?" John asked with a grin. I nodded and smiled.

"I like it, Lennon. I'm looking forward to meeting you in real life though" we both grinned.

"We got to go now, ye don't want to be late at yer first day at school, now do ye?" George asked.

I shook my head and said goodbye to them, and within a few seconds I woke up to my alarmclock.

I was in a good mood and curious to see who I'll meet today. I took out a navy blue little dress and a white skinny belt to tie around my waiste.

I really dressed myself up for my first day. Well, obviously it wasn't my real first day.

I've been to school, I know I have. I just don't remember the details.

I had breakfast and rushed over tot he busstop. I was alone, and I saw the bus I had to take.

I got on the bus and sat at the back. At the next stop a girl with short hair rushed over to me.

"ALEX, you look fab today!" I smiled and looked at her for a second.

Hannah. It's Hannah.

Without hesitating I got up and hugged her. "So do you!" I said.

I remember her being my best friend, through everything.

I don't remember through what situations, but she was there for me, and I love her.

We talked about how the weekend went, I told her about John and the girl.

Her eyes widened. "What? he was... his hand... oh my god" I grinned.

Hannah had a little crush on John. But who didn't. He was the bad teddyboy of Liverpool.

I think I might be the only one not having a crush on him. He's just John Lennon to me, the genius. But ofcourse, nobody but me knew he was a genius.

I nodded my head. "But then Oliver found me, he told me to go home and he told me I was too young to see that. I'm 15, he's only a year older! He can't act like he's my boss" I said. She nodded in agreement.

We arrived at school and everything went alright. I did notice I had a lot more friends than I did in my previous life. I was really happy here.

_I was happy until I got a guitar in my face._

I was taking something out of my locker, as I noticed a boy backing up, his back turned towards me. I guessed he'd turn around in time but instead of doing that something else happened.

I had just closed my locker and looked to my right, when he was dangerously close to me and swung his guitarcase, mind with his guitar in it, over his shoulder and practically hit me in the face with his guitar.

I fell down to the floor and held my head. everything was spinning. The only thing I remembered was hearing a voice repeat "Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

That's when I blacked out.

**Ouuuh who's the mystery guitarboy? hehe :) **

**thanks for reading, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7, I hope you guys liked it so far! **

**lots of luv **

**yas**

I woke up lying on a bed, and noticed something hard and cold being pressed against my head by someone sitting next to the bed. What happened?

I opened my eyes and looked at who was sitting next to me. The person took the ice off my head and smiled at me. I looked very confused and looked around.

"Where am I, who are you?" The boy nervously laughed and extended his arm to shake my hand.

"I'm James Paul McCartney, you can call me Paul" I looked up and took a good look at his face. It's really him! I had to act normal though, don't fangirl.

I shook his hand "Alexandra Brennan. What happened?" He nervously laughed and avoided any eyecontact and started explaining.

"Well, ehm, I was talking to someone and walking backwards you know, but I didn't notice you and I swung my guitarcase over my shoulder and I accidentaly hit you... With my guitar."

I looked at him with a confused expression but bursted out in laughter just at the thought of seeing someone hit another person with a guitar. Paul grinned and tried to hold back his laughter. When I stopped laughing he continued.

"We took you to the bed for sick pupils, and the nurse told me to stay here and hold this pack of ice against your head, since I'm the one who hit you" He laughed a little, and I just sat there with a grin spread over my face, I sat up.

"Well, let's hope you've learned your lesson, if you swing your guitar over your shoulder again, you'll have to hold ice against people's head while they're passed out" I said, mocking a teacher who's scolding a student.

We both laughed and Paul shrugged. "I'm sorry though" I just smiled and shook my head "Don't be, it was an accident."

I studied him while he walked away to put the pack of ice in the sink, he then came back and sat back on the chair.

"So how old are you, Mr. McCartney?" He grinned "I'm 14, but I'll be 15 next month." I nodded. Since my birthday was in February I was 5 months older. I giggled "I'm older" I wiggled my eyebrows and he stuck out his tongue.

We laughed and talked till the nurse came in and told us school was already out. We got up and I walked back to my locker to get my stuff, Paul was still walking with me.

I took my schedule out of my locker and turned back to Paul, who was leaning against the locker next to mine. "Do we have any classes together?"

"Lemme take a look." He took my schedule and scanned it, since he probably knew his by heart. I took some books with me for my homework and closed my locker.

Paul handed the schedule back to me. "We have music and science together." I smiled at music and frowned at science, which made him laugh a little.

I shrugged. "Okay, well that's alright. I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded, I turned on my heels and made my way to the exit of the school. "Hey Alexandra!?"

I turned around and shouted back at Paul "What is it?" He came running to me to catch up with me and we made our way out the school, when we were outside he started talking.

"Where d'ya live?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. "Yorkester road, 60" I replied. "Why?"

He smiled. "I live right 'round the corner of that street, so I thought we could walk back together?" I nodded "That's alright, do you go by bus in the morning?" he nodded "Yea but I usually take bus 7, the one you take goes directly to school, the one I take passes Penny Lane."

I raised and eyebrow "Why do you get on that bus then?"

"Because one of me mates is on that bus too, George Harrison. Good kid" I nodded and smiled to myself.

We arrived to my house. "This is me" I stopped at my house and looked at Paul. "If you need me, I'm on number 20, just 'round that corner."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, you know where I am now!" he nodded and walked away, as I waved him goodbye. When I came home my mum was cooking dinner.

"Hey mum!" "Hello, love how was sch-" she had turned around and came rushed over to me. "Alex, what happened?" I looked at her with a confused expression. "What're you talking 'bout mum?"

"Your head! you have a terrible bruise on it." my hand flew up to my head. It did still hurt a little. "Oh, right! Someone accidentaly hit me head with his guitar, but I'm alright."

Mum shook her head and went back to her cooking. "Did they apolagize to you?"

I washed my hands and helped her out with cutting some vegtables. "oh yeah, he held ice to my head when I passed out and walked me back home."

Mum looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows "He?" she said teasingly. I giggled.

"Paul McCartney, he lives right 'round the corner. But he's just a friend, mum so don't expect too much." she giggled "Right, that's what they all say love!"

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed while putting plates on the table.

We ate dinner and the day rolled by. I made my homework, listened to some records, took a shower and got into a silky short nightdress. I always loved silk. Mum always complains about them being too short but I didn't care, nobody saw me in them except for my family.

I heard the doorbell ring. It was 9PM. Who still comes ringing around at 9PM on a monday evening.

I heard my brother storm downstairs and when the door closed I heard two pair of feet storming upstairs. I stood up to see who came to pay my brother a visit this late.

When I poked my head around the corner, I saw Oliver and John making their way upstairs. I thought not one of them would see me, but right when I wanted to go back into my room, John turned his head, saw me and winked at me.

I got back into my room as fast as I could and slammed the door. I stood there, with my back against the door, grinning like a fool.

"John Lennon just winked at me." I thought. I had to call Hannah and tell her.

I walked to my nightstand, picked up the phone and dialed her number.

She picked up after two rings. "Hullo?"

"Hannah!" I almost shouted, I reminded myself that John was in the room across from hers so she had to keep quiet. "You'll never guess what just happened"

"Whot hppned?" I raised my eyebrows "Why do you talk like that?"

"mh mh mhmhhmh... I was eating a biscuit." I laughed "Oh okay" I heard her take another one out of the package and take a bite. "Spill it" she said.

I took a deep breath and almost whispered. "John is here and he winked at me" I heard Hannah cough. She almost choked on her biscuit. I started laughing.

"Yeah you laugh, I almost died here" she said, trying not to laugh herself. "But seriously, how does he look?" I grinned and whispered "one word my friend, HOT."

she giggled and sighed "One day, Alex, he'll be mine. I'm telling ya." I giggled. "Sure Hannah."

I heard a knock on the door. "Someone's here, gotta go."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Then I reminded myself of what had happened today and quickly said "I'll call you back, got another story" and hung up.

I stood up and opened the door. The last person I expected to be there was standing in front of my bedroom door.

John.

**I wonder what's going to happen. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review? 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I love the feedback! **

**love you all! **

I looked up at John and couldn't really say anything. He grinned and leaned against the wall while looking me up and down. "So tell me Alex, when did you become a pretty young lady?"

I blushed and didn't know what to say " I ehm , don't know. Ehm, does Oli know you're here?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. He laughed. "No, he thinks I'm in the bathroom. I just wanted to see you."

I noticed he licked his lips after saying that.

"Oh, okay well you saw me, bye bye now." I closed the door but before I could close it, John pushed it back open. "Why are you that hurried, luv?" he said while stepping into my room.

I kinda paniced and tried to push him back out. "Because my brother could come out every minute, or oh I don't know, my dad." John laughed and gently pushed me to the side and walked around my room, and he flicked through my records.

He nodded and turned to me. "You have a nice collection here, luv." he saw my Guitar in the corner and grinned. "Oh and a guitar? I'm impressed"

"Thanks, could you please leave now?"

_**John's POV**_

I could tell she was getting irritated and nervous. I grinned.

"You're such a chicken, Alexandra." I laughed while making my way to the door.

"What? I- I am not! You're just not supposed to be in my room." She practically pushed me out her room.

"Yes you are. You're scared. I bet there's never been a boy in this room before." I grinned and saw her cheeks turn red.

"Oh piss off, Lennon!" She slammed the door in my face. I just stood there and grinned. I didn't know how to feel though.

I felt rejected but at the same time she seemed like a challenge. Girls practically threw themselves on me, she's the first one to be this stubborn and well ... not giving into me.

This could turn out interesting.

_**Alexandra's POV**_

I was mad. How'd he know there's never been a boy in my room? Ugh, whatever. I'm only 15 and it's none of his bussines.

I called Hannah back, she picked up immediately.

"Who was at the door?" she asked. "John" I said.

It was quiet for a while. "What happened?" she asked.

_**Hannah's POV**_

Alex was telling me how John Lennon had walked into her room and how she shoved him out and slammed the door in his face. After she told me about the John incident she told me about this boy, Paul McCartney she met at school.

After I hung up and told her goodbye I sighed and laid down on my bed. Why am I never that lucky? It's obvious John wants her, he wouldn't be in her room if he didn't. I

I sat up. Maybe Alex could introduce me to John. She knows I have a huge crush on him. I sighed again and went downstairs to drink a glass of water and get ready for bed.

We'll see how this turns out.

_- The next morning -_

_**Alexandra's POV**_

I woke up and smiled. I saw George and John again. They're really nice, we just chatted about my previous life, and their lives. It was nice.

So after I woke up, I did the usual. I showered, got dressed and had breakfast. After breakfast I went upstairs to get my backpack as I heard the doorbell ring. My mum called me down.

"Alex! Paul is here for you!" I smiled and made my way down. My mum met me, and whispered "He's cute you know." I rolled my eyes and whispered back. "Mum! just a friend, remember? See you tonight" I hugged her goodbye and met Paul in front of my house.

"Goodmorning" he said cheerfully while smiling at me. I smiled back "Goodmorning, McCartney." He grinned.

"I thought you'd like to take the other bus with me and me mate." I nodded "Seems fine to me. Are you going to introduce me to him?" Paul nodded "'Course!"

We made our way to the busstop and chatted till the bus came. We hopped on the bus and went to the top. "So, he gets on the bus at the next stop?" I asked Paul. He nodded "Oh, and he's a good guitarist" I smiled.

After Paul had hit me with his guitar the day before, I told him I played guitar too and he was delighted. He told me he had never seen a guitarplaying girl.

At the next stop a boy got on the bus and made his way towards us. "Aye Paul, who's the bird?" He asked, looking up and down at me.

"This is Alexandra, Alex, this is George Harrison. He plays guitar too."

"You play?" George asked while smiling and sitting next to Paul.

I nodded proudly. "Yeah, I know some chords, y'know"

George turned to Paul " A guitarplaying bird, you got yerself a good one Paul."

Paul laughed and shook his head.

_**Paul's POV**_

" A guitarplaying bird, you got yerself a good one Paul." I laughed and shook my head.

"She's just a friend, mate. Right Alex?" She smiled and nodded. We all chatted till the bus stopped in front of the school. We all got off. George waved us off to look for his classmates. Me and Alex stayed together. We had music the first hour. One of the two subjects we have together.

I really liked her, but as a friend. I don't think she thinks anything more of me than just her friend, and I'm fine with that.

For now.

**Aww, isn't paul just cute? Okay anyways. I hope you liked this! **

**love ya'll !**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! I couldn't sleep so hey, why not write another chapter :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

_**Hannah's POV**_

I walked through the hallway with some girls until I saw Alex with a boy I didn't know. I raised my eyebrow, said goodbye to the girls and rushed over to Alex. I hugged her "Hi. Who's your friend?" I asked while smiling at him.

"Hannah, this is Paul, Paul this is Hannah"

"Ah, the madman with his guitar?" I said jokingly while shaking his hand. He laughed. "Yep, that's me." He had a cute smile. I observed him a little bit while the three of us chatted and made our way to class.

"Hannah, do you have music class too?" Alexandra asked, with a smile on her face. I thought about it and my eyes widened when I realized I should be on the second floor of the building.

"Shit, no I have math now." I gave Hannah and Paul a quick hug goodbye and ran off to the stair.

" 't was nice meeting ya, Paul!" I shouted while running off.

_**Paul's POV**_

I felt my cheeks turn red when Hannah hugged me. I waved her off and smiled at what she shouted. She seems like a nice girl, and a good friend to Alex.

"Let's get to music class, before the teacher does" I said to Alex, while grabbing her hand and running to our class.

When we arrived there I realized I took her hand and felt slightly embarrassed. What if she didn't like it?

"I'm sorry" I said while grinning and slightly blushing. She shrugged and smiled "No problem Paulie boy."

We took our seats and waited for the lesson to start. As always, the class was boring, it was Alex who made it interesting.

When the teacher turned away, she passed me a note. When I unfolded it there was a sketch of the teacher. I hid my face and tried my best not to laugh. It was a horrible drawing! The teacher's nose looked like a giant mushroom and his arms and legs were too long. It was hilarious.

When the teacher turned around I managed to act like nothing had happened.

when the class was over and we were standing in the hallway I couldn't stop laughing.

"You're fucking crazy Alex!" I said inbetween laughing. She grinned and patted my back, because I almost choked in my laughter.

She took out her schedule. "Maths. Do you know where that class is?" I nodded and gave her directions to that class. "I have to go that way" I said while pointing in the opposite direction.

She pouted. "Okay I'll see you at lunch, good?" I nodded and turned around to walk away, while she did the same.

"Wait Paul!" I turned around and she came running to me.

"What is it?"

She hugged me tight and smiled. "I'll see you later."

And she ran off to her class.

_**Alexandra's POV**_

The rest of the day rolled by. Lunch was nice. Paul and Hannah seem to get along very well. I'm happy about that. After lunch me and Hannah had French class together.

When the teacher turned away, Hannah leaned in and whispered. "Do you think you can introduce me to John?" I looked at her and grinned " 'Course I can. Tell your parents you're sleeping over at my house tonight. He'll probably come over to see Oli today." Hannah smiled and nodded while turning back her attention to what the teacher said.

When the teacher didn't pay attention I leaned in and whispered to Hannah "You'll have to bring one of your short nightdresses though, John seems to like those" I said while giggling.

Hannah giggled back while shaking her head. "Don't worry Alex"

_**Hannah's POV**_

I'm going to meet John tonight, I can't believe it. Alex' mum had called my mum earlier today and asked her if I could stay over. Mum was hesitant because there's school tomorrow but we didn't have homework so it was okay.

I wanted to look good, so I had a little spa-treatment going on in the bathroom. after I came out of the shower I threw on one of my prettiest dresses.

My hair was blond, long and curly. I decided to just leave it like that. Even if I don't style my hair, it always looks like it is. I grinned, I liked my hair actually.

I did my make-up very natural. After that I made my bad for tonight, I took my shortest nightdress with me. and also a pair of shorts, in case it gets cold.

I kissed my mum and dad goodbye and got on the bus to Alex' house.

_**Alex' POV**_

When Hannah arrived we stormed upstairs. "I'm gonna try to look very horrible so he only sees you 'kay?" Hannah laughed. "Nooooo, wear your shortest nightdress, or else I'll feel embarrassed you twat!"

I laughed and shrugged. "Whatever the lady wants"

We both got into our nightdresses and sat on the bed, chatting and reading magazines and listening to buddy holly.

Then we heard someone ring the bell.

We sat up and looked at eachother as we heard my brother storm down the stairs.

He's here.

**Haha that's it for now. I wonder what'll happen next.**

**(I seriously do, there are too many ways this story will go, but I want to keep it a little realistic with a hint of drama xD)**

**Thanks for reading! 333**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, enjoy and please review! :)**

**Hannah's POV**

Shit, he was here. I got up and checked myself in the mirror. Okay, good.

"Han, we have to act natural, okay?" I walked back to the bed and nodded. "Yeah okay."

I heard footsteps on the stairs and decided to check if it was really him.

I opened the door and peeked around the corner. There he was, and he looked so good.

John was a real teddyboy, not like those wanna be teddyboys at school.

Except for Paul ... he's alright, I guess.

I stared at John, and when he saw me he smiled. I got back inside and closed the door as fast as I could.

Oh my God. "Alex" I hissed "He fucking smiled at me" I said with a huge grin spread over my face.

**John's POV**

Me and Oliver were listening to some records. I decided I'd go and meet that blond bird I saw.

"Ey mate, I have to use the bathroom, don't run away."

"Sure, y'know where it is" Oli answered.

I got up from the floor and walked out of Oliver's room, and closed the door. I walked to the girls' room and knocked on the door.

I leaned against the entrance and waited for someone to open up. I heard some whispering and someone stumbling to the door.

It was Alex, I smiled "Well hello beautiful" she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

I saw the girl in her room, long blond hair, an amazing figure, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She was wearing a rather short nightdress. I grinned

"Who's your friend then?" Alex made a gesture as if to say "come in" I stepped into the room walked towards the girl.

"John this is -"

I sat next to the girl and cut Alexandra off "You're beautiful." I said while looking at her with my nicest smile.

The girl blushed and giggled "No, actually I'm Hannah."

"Oh, that's a cute name, luv. I'm John Lennon" I said, grinning at her.

**Alexandra's POV**

I rolled my eyes and sat on the chair of my desk, observing the two while they were talking. I don't know why, but somewhere I felt some kind of jealousy when I saw them laughing and talking.

I was supposed to 'hate' John, right? I mean, he's my brother's best friend, I can't like him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Who could that possibly be?

After a short minute, I heard my mum call me downstairs.

"Alex, someone's here for you!"

I got up and walked out of the room, not even paying attention to Hannah and John.

I got downstairs and made my way to the front door. It was Paul.

I smiled and hugged him "Paul! what're you doing here?"

He grinned, and looked me up and down. "aren't you cold, in that dress?"

I looked down. Shit, I didn't realize I was still wearing that short nightdress. I playfully hit his arm. "Shut up, I didn't expect anyone coming around now." I grinned.

He smiled "Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner friday and just play some guitar"

I smiled "Yes, ofcourse! would be fun!" Paul smiled from ear to ear "Great! that's fantastic, ehm, I'll pick you up at 7, sounds good?"

I nodded and gave him a hug goodbye. "See ya!"

He waved me off and made his way back home. I smiled, closed the door and sighed, he's such a nice guy.

**Hannah's POV**

When the doorbell rang, Hannah got up and went downstair without saying anything.

Me and John just shrugged it off and continued our conversation. He was such a nice guy, and funny and beautiful and just perfect.

"You know, you're really pretty Hannah" he said, grabbing my hand. I blushed

"Well, you're not too bad yourself John"

on such a short period I was sold. He got a hold on me, he was everything a girl would want.

He slowly inched himself closer to me, and before I knew it, I felt his lips on mine.

First he was kissing me softly, barely touching my lips, but as the kiss got longer, it became more passionate.

At this point my hands were playing with his hair and his hands were all over my body.

When the kiss got really intense, we heard the door open. We both pulled away and looked up to see a shocked Alex standing there.

**Alexandra's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. They were making out on my bed.

I looked at John and back to Hannah, took a deep breath and said in a calm voice "If you guys seriously want to do that, you should use the guestroom and not my bloody bed"

What was happening? Was I jealous? Why? I should be happy, my best friends' crush was kissing her! I shook my head and pulled a random pair of trousers out of my closet and a random sweatshirt, I ran out of my room and into the bathroom.

I changed into the trousers and sweatshirt and decided to get some fresh air to clear my mind.

**John's POV**

I didn't know what happened. In a short period of time, I was all over this girl. She was special, she stole a piece of my heart in such a short period of time.

But I couldn't let Alex run off like that. Was she jealous?

I turned to Hannah when Alex stormed out of the room. "I really like you, a lot. I'd like to take you out, is that alright with you?"

Hannah nodded and smiled a little smile. "sure, when?"

"Friday? I'll pick you up at your school, and we can spend the rest of the day together"

she nodded and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I grinned.

"Right, I'll see you then? I'm gonna look for Alex now." I got up, kissed Hannah goodbye and went to Oliver's room.

"Aye i'll see you tomorrow. gotta run" he nodded and waved me off.

I ran downstairs, shouting "See you tomorrow, mister and misses B!"

I ran outside and looked around, where would she go?

**Alexandra's POV**

I sat on a random bench at the park. There weren't that much people out now. Which was good. Sometimes I liked being alone.

The image of John and Hannah on my bed just kept flashing back. I felt the urge to cry, or scream. Or both.

First he tries to get in my room to flirt with me, I reject him and before I know it his tongue's down my best friend's throat.

A few tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away. In the back of my mind, a little voice kept repeating the same sentence

"_I want John Lennon"_

I shook my head.

"C'mon Alex don't be silly, you've known John all you're life, you practically grew up with him, you can't fall for this guy." I thought.

I thought it over a few times. It was really strange, like I said, I practically grew up with him but I don't know that much about him. He's still a mystery to me.

My thoughts got interrupted by someone who walked towards the bench and sat close to me.

"What's the matter, luv?" the person said.

I looked up and it was John. I looked away and said in a cold voice "Nothing. Why're you here?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't just let you run off like that, could I?"

"Yes you could." I said back.

John shook his head "I care too much to leave you all upset like this"

I rolled my eyes and faced him "I just can't believe how you were trying to make a move on me, just yesterday and now my best friend's here, I'm gone for minutes, and your tongue's practically down her throat when I return."

John just stared at me for a while when I was done rambling. He then grinned and whispered "You're jealous, aren't you? But you rejected me, yesterday, remember?"

My jaw dropped "Yeah, I did, because I don't like you, and I'm n-"

I got cut off by him. His lips were on mine all of the sudden.

I was almost giving in, but pushed him away and stared at him.

"Hannah would be upset if she saw this" I said, trying to catch my breath

John grinned "She doesn't need to know, does she?" It was more a statement than a question.

I got up. "Look, she likes you a lot and I don't want to be a terrible friend and break her heart"

John grabbed my hand and pulled me on his lap. he kissed my cheek "But you liked it, didn't you? I know I did"

I just blushed and shook my head. "Just ... don't tell her, okay?" he smiled

"Ofcourse I won't." he leaned in and kissed me again

"Would you stop kissing me? Hann-"

"Alex, Hannah isn't here, she doesn't need to know. Besides, it's not like I'm shagging you, am I?"

I shrugged and mumbled "I guess you're right"

After 5 minutes of cuddling and kissing, I decided to go home.

I got up "I should go, otherwise Hannah will come to find me" John nodded and got up

**John's POV**

I grabbed Alex' hand and walked her home. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and went back to Mendips, Mimi was probably wondering where I was.

When I got home I went upstairs and flopped on my bed. I sighed and thought about what happened today.

Hannah was a special girl. She just captured my heart in a matter of time. It was really .. special.

But Alex, I don't know what it is about her, but I felt like I should be close to her.

I didn't know what to do. I liked both these girls, but I know it would be impossible to start a relationship with one of them if I hadn't sorted out my feelings.

I decided to wait until friday, and see how the date with Hannah would go.

**Phew! **

**That was ehm, interesting.**

**sorry if it sucked :s**

**If you read this chapter, bless you, if you sneezed during reading it, bless you face! **

**xxxxx yas**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not gonna make this too long haha. So after thinking I think I know which direction this story should go in. Here it is!**

**Enjoy**

**Alexandra's POV**

The days rolled by since my little encounter with John at the park. When I returned home Hannah was telling me all about how he kissed her and how good he was. I felt the urge to say "I know", everytime she told me how great his kisses are but I managed to shut my trap. It was friday now and I was getting ready to go over to Paul's. I took out one of my formal dresses, not too long not too short. I wanted to show Paul's parents that I was a decent girl. I packed my guitar and stormed downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring.

"See you later, mum!"

"Okay, tell Paul I said hi!"

I opened the door and there he was. Paul McCartney. Everytime I saw him, my day was instantly good. He was such a great friend, I can't imagine being without him anymore. He calls me every night and we just talk about all sorts of stuff.

Paul smiled when I opened the door "You look smashing, Alex!"

I blushed and mumbled a "thank you, so do you." Paul grinned and took my guitarcase from me. "Lemme help you with that"

I closed the door and walked beside him, trying to snatch my guitarcase back from him. "C'mon Paul, I can carry it! I'm stronger than you are!" I said grinning. Paul rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that! I challenge you for a wrestle before dinner" He said, flicking his eyebrows. "Challenge accepted" I said in a semi-serious voice.

We arrived at Paul's, and I met his dad. His father seems like a very nice man. A real familyman.

"At last I get to meet the fabulous Alexandra, Paul has been talking about." he grinned while shaking my hand. I blushed and smiled. "Make yourself at home, Paul will show you around!"

I nodded and turned to Paul who was blushing because of what his father said. "Let's go upstairs" Paul whispered before picking up my guitarcase with his left hand, and grabbing my hand with his other one.

He dragged me upstairs and opened the door to his room. There was a recordplayer, desk, guitar, bed and wardrobe in his room. That's all he really needed.

I looked around and faced Paul when he placed my guitar in a corner, next to his.

"So, what about that wrestling match?" I said grinning.

"Oh yeah, right, you see.." Before Paul continued he tackled me to the floor and sat on top of me, pinning my arms down. I gritted my teeth and he laughed.

"That's no fair, McCartney!" I said, while laughing myself. I managed to push him off me, and now it was my turn to pin his arms to the floor and get on top of him. "You're gonna get it now Macca!" I laughed.

**Paul's POV**

"You're gonna get it now Macca!" she said, as she laughed her beautiful laugh. I laughed too but my laughing got replaced by staring intensly into her eyes. There was just something about those big hazel eyes, that made me feel like I was floating.

She slowly inched herself closer to my face, still on top of me while holding my arms to the ground. I could feel her breath on my lips now, as she came just a little bit closer and before I knew it ... Her kiss landed on my cheek. She sat back up and laughed.

"I got you there, didn't I McCartney" I rolled my eyes. "That was just mean, Alex" I mumbled.

"You should've seen your face, you looked like y-"

Alex was interupted by my brother Mike, knocking on the door. He came in and grinned.

"Busy, Paul?" he said. "Piss off, Mike! what is it?"

Mike was still grinning "Dinner's ready"

Alex got off me and helped me to get up.

**Alexandra's POV**

As we made our way downstair, I giggled about what had happened. I just loved teasing Paul, I don't think he'd even like me to kiss him. I mean .. we're just friends after all.

Dinner was served and Paul's dad was such a funny man, everything was going great until I noticed something.

"Mr. McCartney, I-" I was interupted by Paul's father. "Just call me Jim, love"

I nodded. "I don't want to be nosy but ehm" I looked down, playing with my food. "Where's Mrs. McCartney, if I may ask."

"Oh, well she died last year. She was very ill, y'know." He shrugged it off and added "These things just happen."

I was shocked. Paul never told me. I looked at Paul, who was looking down. "I'm sorry" I mangad to say.

Paul got up and stormed outside.

I looked at Jim and Mike. They didn't do anything so I got up and ran after Paul.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lets no waste any time and jump right into the story, right?**

**Alex's POV**

I saw him running out of the street. "Paul!" he didn't respond. I just decided to run after him. I saw him run into the park but didn't know where he went off to. I looked around and thought about the building at the park, where nobody came. He would be there, I just knew he would. I walked towards the building. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Paul was sitting against the wall, with his knees up to his face and his face burried in his knees, while hugging his legs. I could hear soft sobs.

I really was stunned. The always so cheerfull and happy Paul, was sobbing like a baby. I sat down next to him and put my arms around him, pulling him into my embrace. "Ssssh. It's okay, I'm here." I whispered into his hair. Seeing him like this made me tear up myself. I sniffled and quickly wiped away the tears trickling down my cheeks before he saw it. He wriggled out of my embrace and looked at my. His eyes were red and more tears were rolling down his cheeks. I brought up my hand to wipe the tears away, but hesitated for a second. I carefully wiped away the tears, and cuffed his face into my hands, almost like I was trying to catch the other tears that fell.

For a while we just sat there, looking into eachother's eyes, and then Paul broke the silence. "Why did you come after me?" he whispered, while looking down. "I didn't want you to see me like this." he sniffled.

I stared at him for a while and snapped out of it. "I did it because I care about you, because I **wanted** to comfort you, and because I **wanted** to tell you it would be alright." I whispered back. I wiped away the last tear rolling down his cheek, and caressed his face.

Paul just stared at me with his puppy eyes and whispered, almost impossible to hear "I love you, Alex." I looked up to him and blinked my eyes a few times. What? he continued. "Since the day I hit you in the face with my guitar, I knew you were a special bird" he weakly smiled. I giggled and got closer to him.

"Well ehm, McCartney." I looked down and grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers while I whispered "You should probably know that I love you too." With his free hand, Paul gently lifted my head to face him and looked into my eyes. "Really, Alex?" I nodded. "Positive" while smiling. He then slowly leaned in, and brushed his lips against mine before he carefully kissed me.

I felt a tingling sensation on my lips, and the sensation went through my whole body, setting off fireworks. I placed my arms around his neck, and pulled away to catch my breath.

I blushed and looked down, smiling to myself. I had never felt this before. Not even with John ... I think.

I pushed John away in my thoughts. He had Hannah now, besides, I didn't want him. He just accidentally kissed me the other day. Why was I even thinking about John? I should be focusing on Paul.

I looked up at Paul and leaned in to feel his perfect lips upon mine. "Let's go back, your dad must be worried." He nodded and got up, helped me up and we walked back, hand in hand.

When we were almost home Paul stopped me. "Alex, can I ask you something?" I nodded and looked at him. He took a deep breath. "Would you like to be my official girlfriend?" My eyes widened and I threw my arm around his neck while kissing him. When we pulled away he got some strands of hair out of my face. "Ofcourse I want to." Paul smiled a smile that could light up the whole world when he heard these words.

**John's POV**

I was walking back to my house from my date with Hannah. I really liked this girl. She's the first one to take things slow. The only thing we do is kiss, and I'd like to keep it that way. She's precious to me, she stole my heart and I wanted to give her all the best. We were an official couple after tonight. I was happy, smoking my cigarette and walking down the street. I turned around the corner and saw Alex, talking to some guy.

I quickly hid behind the corner so they wouldn't see me. I didn't really understand what the boy said, since they were a little bit too far away but when I took a look around the corner again, I saw them in a deep embrace, kissing eachother passionately.

I just stared for a second and hid back around the corner when they let go of eachother. I heard them walk away, and I walked around the corner to see them walking away. The boys arm was around Alex' shoulder while hers was around his waste.

I knew I had Hannah now, and I knew I loved her already, but I couldn't help but to feel jealous when I saw Alex and that bloke, sharing a passionate kiss.

**Alllrighty then, tell me what you think! **

**kisses and love and peace from Yassy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I didn't upload a new chapter yesterday, I had to catch up on some sleep, i need it :c. so without further ado, here's chapter 13! **

**John's POV**

3 weeks had passed since I saw Alexandra and that boy. Me and Hannah were dating now and after a few dates I decided I'd take her to my house, to meet Mimi. I was terrified to say the least. Terrified that Mimi would make rude, sarcastic remarks at Hannah, but I guess Mimi liked her. She was nice and offered Hannah to stay for dinner. It all went very well. Later that same night Mimi had told me she found Hannah a "Decent, classy young lady".

Probably because Hannah didn't have a strong scouse accent. One of the things Mimi hated most was probably that accent. And she wanted me to stay away from people who talked scouse. I always shrugged it off, not knowing how she could judge someone by the way they talked.

I just had practise with my band, the quarrymen, and was now making my way towards Alex' home. I hadn't seen her since the night I saw her with that boy. I still didn't know his name either. I did know that Oliver and his parents wouldn't be home tonight, and so Alexandra was all alone.

**Alexandra's POV**

I kissed Paul and when I pulled back he whispered "I love you" into my ear. "I love you too" I couldn't resist and gently pressed my lips on his again. I smiled and pulled back, I poked my head 'round the corner and waved at Paul's father and brother. "Thank you, see you next time sir, bye Mike!" "It's Jim, Alex!" Paul's father yelled as I walked out of the house. I laughed and pulled Paul outside with me.

He closed his front door and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm glad you came over for dinner again" He said into my ear. I put my arms around him and put my head against his chest. "It's fun, I like your family." I said. He kissed my head and we pulled back, smiling at eachother. "So, you're coming over tomorrow for dinner?" I asked him, while I grabbed his hands. he nodded and grinned "Let's hope that goes well" "Ofcourse it will! My parents love you already!" Paul laughed and gave me a peck on the lips. "And I love you" he said, before kissing me passionately.

Everytime he kissed me it felt like the first time he did. His touch sends shivers through my whole body, tickling every sense in me. It was fantastic, and quite addictive too.

Paul slowly parted my lips with his tongue, and slipped inside my mouth, bumping into my tongue. The kiss was heating up and I noticed Paul's hands grabbing my arse, and when we pulled away we found ourselves breathing heavily.

I smiled at him, not being able to say anything. He always left me speechless. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" I said while backing away. He nodded and smiled. "I'll be there by 7, luv"

"Okay" I now turned around walked off. when I was about to turn the corner into my street I heard Paul. " I love you!"

I turned around and waved "I love you more, Paulie!" I made my way home and grinned. I was lucky with him. He was my everything now. We did everything together, we make music together, do our homework for science together, we did the dishes at his house together. He was my soulmate, my love and best friend.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow, my parents finally asked me to ask him over for dinner, and not just for an hour. I always looked forward to bedtime too. I couldn't live without John and George anymore. They were like "living", dead, diaries to me. I told them everything. I asked them once if they couldn't control their younger selves, since John kinda messes with my feelings. John just grinned and shook his head when I asked him. "I'm sorry luv, young John's just too goodlooking to **not **mix up yer feelings"

I just laughed at that and accepted the fact that they couldn't help me with young John.

I came home and when I closed the door there was a little note on it.

_"Dear Alex, since you had your dinner at Paul's, I thought I'd take the boys (your father and brother) out for dinner. I thought I'd write this little note for you. I told you yesterday we were going out, but you probably forgot when you came home, didn't you? Anyways, we'll be back around 11 or 12. Love you! _

_Mum."_

I giggled. I did forget. It was 9PM now and my family wouldn't be home for some hours now. I went upstairs and put on a record, really loud. I was singing along and took a shower. I put on some comfortable clothing and put my long hair into a ponytail. I loved being home by myself, just because I could play the music as loud as I wanted. By 10PM someone ringed the doorbell. I frowned and opened my window to look who it was.

It was John. God, why? He looked up and grinned. "Care to open the door for me, luv?"

"Why? Oliver isn't home, John." I said, a little bit irritated. I didn't want him to be here. Hannah was so happy since she got together with him, and I was more than happy with my Paul. I didn't want John to fuck this up and give me mixed feelings about everything.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and John shrugged. "Who said I was coming for Oliver?" I frowned at him. "What do you want then?" "I just want to talk Alex, now open the bloody door, I'm not gonna stand here forever. Besides, your parents are gonna be home soon."

I sighed "Okay okay, I'm coming, Gee." I ran downstairs and opened the door, letting him in. He got inside, took off his jacket and shoes and sat one the couch. He patted the space next to him so I sat next to him, leaving some space between us though, making clear that I didn't want to get too touchy with him.

**John's POV**

Alex sat next to me, and I noticed she kept some space between us. I scooted a little bit closer to her and looked at her. "What is it, Lennon?" she asked, looking away. "Well, I wanted to ask you something. I saw you with this lad a few weeks ago, ehm you were practically licking eachother's faces off, so who was that?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, we were not licking eachother's faces off, that what you and Hannah do" she said, clearly irritated by how I said it. "Second, that was Paul McCartney. My boyfriend."

She didn't take her eyes off mine. I refused to look away, but when she said he was her boyfriend, I had to look away. I was afraid she'd see the jealousy in my eyes. I really didn't know what was up. I had a girlfriend too, but why did I feel so attracted to this girl?

"Oh, cool. How old's he?" "Why are you asking?" she said, raising an eyebrow. God, I loved it when she had this mad, irritated look on her face. It was such a turn on. But I wasn't going to say that ofcourse.

I shrugged. "I'm curious." "Oh okay." that was the only thing she said. I guess she didn't want to tell me about this Paul McCartney character.

After staring at her for a while, while she was looking away, I turned her head to face me, and slowly leaned in. At first she leaned in too, and looked at my lips, but a second before my lips would touch hers she turned away. My kiss landed on her cheek.

"Why did you turn away?" "I have a boyfriend, and I love him. I can't really do this."

"Why the fuck not? you act like he's here, watching you." I raised my voice a little, and was getting angry. "when we were at the park it was the same fucking thing, worrying about Hannah when she wasn't even there. We actually can do this, none of them will ever find out. Stop being such a chicken, Alex!"

Alex just sat there with a blank expression, not knowing what to say. I just couldn't take it, I wanted to feel her lips, the tingling sensation. I wanted her so bad. I let go of everything, forgetting that I had a girlfriend myself.

I pushed her down on the couch and got on top of her, pressing my lips on hers.

**Alexandra's POV**

It was all too much. First he yells at me for, basically not wanting him, and now he's on top of me, with his tongue in my mouth. At first I was trying to get him off but I gave up. I didn't want to do this, because I knew I'd like it. Now I had my arms around his neck, on his chest, everywhere. He was rubbing my thigh.

I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I loved it. When John lifted up my shirt to get his hand under it the doorbell rang. We quickly pulled away and sat up. I got up, fixing my clothes and hair, and made it look as if nothing happened.

I opened the door. My breath got stuck for a minute but I smiled. "Paul!" I threw my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. It then hit me that, eventhough I loved John's touch, nothing compared to Paul. He made me feel like I'm home. I pulled away and quickly kissed him.

"What brought you here?" I asked, smiling. I heard John get up inside. Paul handed me a record. "You forgot you Everly Brothers record, luv." I grinned. I always played this record at Paul's when we were alone in his room. "You could've kept it until tomorrow" I said, taking the record from him. He grinned and shrugged.

"Oh, is this Paul, Alex?" John was behind me all of the sudden. He had his jacket on and his shoes. I turned around and let him out. "Oh ehm yeah, Paul, John, John,Paul." Paul sent me a questioning look. "John came over, but Oliver wasn't home so we just talked a little inside." I said, while giving him a fake smile. John nodded "Yeah, I'll come over tomorrow for Oliver. I'll see you later!" He said while walking off. "Nice meeting ya, McCartney" "You too John."

Paul turned to me again and smiled "seems like a nice guy" I nodded. "want to come in?"

Paul grinned, got inside and closed the door. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "I thought you'd never ask, luv"

**Hehe, it took me a little while to write this one! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Bless your face!**

**(Oh and please excuse me if there are any spelling mistakes, I wrote this at 4AM)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! here's chapter 14! **

_June 1958._

**Alexandra's POV**

It was the 25th of June, and school was over! I passed, and so did Paul. We were dating for a few months now. Everything was just so perfect now, me and Paul were doing great, school was going great. My life was perfect. I was planning on going to art academy next year. I wanted to study music, no more maths, science or french for me!

I was now getting ready for tonight, me, Paul, Hannah and John were going on "double date". First Paul would come over for dinner and then we'd go to the party to meet Hannah and John there.

There hadn't been too much encounters between John and me. Everytime he came over and I was home alone, he'd push me to the side and come in. I always told him to go back home, but he really didn't want to. One time he didn't even wait till we were both sitting on the couch, he just pushed me against the wall, pressed his body against mine and kissed me so aggressively that my lips were sore the day after.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I had finished my hair and make-up, and was going to put on my dress after dinner. For now I was just wearing some shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head. my thoughts were going crazy. "You're fat, you need to lose weight, you're a swine, stop eating."

I really never liked my body. People always tell me I look great, but I never believe them. My thighs almost touched, I had a little belly going on and I could go on with the list. I was determined to do something about it. Starting today.

I heard the doorbell ring and made my way downstairs. Mum had already opened the door and Paul stepped in. He looked amazing! A leather jacket, tight jeans and his hair in a DA (duck's arse). "Well you're looking rather great tonight, mister McCartney" I said, grinning at him. He cupped my face and slowly leaned in. "So do you, miss Brennan." I got on the tips of my toes, reaching up for his kiss. He slowly leaned in and kissed me gently.

I heard some giggling behind me, and someone cleared his throat. Me and Paul broke the kiss, I turned around and saw my parents grinning. "Muuuuum" I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry kids, you two are just too cute." my dad was standing behind her and nodded. "Your mum's right, but if you two do that here, you're bound to be interrupted by us." they both laughed. I smiled and shook my head. "You two are crazy." Paul was just laughing along, finding it rather amusing.

I took Paul's hand and dragged him upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind is. "So, do you know what dress you'll be wearing for tonight?"

I shook my head. "You'll have to chose Paul" I pulled out some dresses of my closet.

**Paul's POV**

I shrugged and grinned. "Good for me, that way you can give me a little show every time you take off a dress" Alex turned to me and raised her eyebrows. "Not."

I laughed. "Okay, let me see the red one" She took off her shorts and top. God, how I loved her body. She had curves in the right places and it made me want her even more than ever. We hadn't had sex yet, Alex didn't want to. She told me that she wanted me to take her virginity, but not yet. I never really made a problem out of it, since I was still a virgin myself and didn't want to rush things. I caught myself just staring at her while she undressed and got into the dress.

"Paul, can you zip this up for me?" I got up and zipped up the back of the dress. She had moved her hair to one side, so her neck was exposed. I wrapped my arms around her middle and burried my face into her neck, taking in her scent.

"You always look spectacular, luv. No matter what dress you're wearing." I murmured into her neck. She giggled and turned around, meeting my lips. She kissed me quickly and got out of my embrace. "So, what do you think?"

I looked her up and down. The dress stopped a little bit above her knee and was strapless. She looked stunning. Red really suited her, since she had a nice sunkissed skin and dark hair.

"You look amazing, like always" I grabbed her hand and she turned around in a little circle. "Really?" she looked at herself in the mirror. "Mh, I don't know. I have this little black dress I really like. And besides, it's black and would go well with your jacket." She said while pulling the black dress out of the closet.

I sat back down on her bed and nodded. "Lemme see how it looks then?" she was already stripping off the red dress, and got into the black one. The dress had one short sleeve, so her right shoulder was exposed. It was stunning. I smiled at her as she got some black heels and stepped into them. "Better don't you think?" she said, while standing in front of me. I grabbed her hands and pulled her on my lap. "I'll have to keep an eye on you, all the guys are gonna want to dance with you" I said, grinning. She laughed and turned to me. "I'll keep them away, babe" she said, while leaning in and placing little kisses all over my lips. I pouted my lips and kissed her back everytime she placed another little kiss. She giggled. I loved her voice. It made me feel like I was home. I rubbed her thigh and looked into her eyes. She was the one, I was so sure of it.

"Alex, Paul, dinner's ready!"

"So, are you going downstairs with me Paulie, or are you just going to stare at me?" Alex said while laughing. I grinned and she got up from my lap. "Hey it's not my fault you look good" she shook her head and grabbed my hand, dragging me downstairs.

**Alexandra's POV**

"Dinner was really nice, Mrs Brennan." Paul said, he took his glass of water and emptied it. My mum smiled "It's Monica Paul! and thank you" Paul blushed and nodded. I smiled. Everything was going perfect. I looked up at the clock. 9PM.

"Hey mum, me and Paul should get going now, the party starts at half past 9 and we have to catch a bus first." mum nodded, we all got up and mum hugged me and paul goodbye.

Dad shook Paul's hand and gave me a kiss. "Take good care of my baby, Paul. I don't wanna find you've lost her!" he said while grinning. Paul nodded and smiled. "I'll have her back, safe and sound Mr. Brennan." My dad smiled. "Good."

"Bye mum, dad!" I said, rolling me eyes and dragging Paul outside. I closed the door and looked at him. "Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

**And here's chapter 15! Drama is gonna start now.**

**Hannah's POV**

Me and John were waiting at the busstop to catch the bus that would bring us to the party. Alex and Paul would get on the bus the stop after ours. John wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I was so happy with him. He wasn't like everybody told me. He didn't cheat and he treated me with respect. He hadn't said anything about sex either. I think he's the one for me, he was perfect.

John also had a band, The Quarrymen. Suprisingly, when a mutual friend of his and Paul's had introduced him, he told the guy he already knew Paul, and wanted him to join his band. Paul and John got along well, which made it easier for me and Hannah to organize dates for all of us together.

The bus was here, so me and John got on it. I was wearing a beige dress, it was strapless and rather short, but John told me it suited me well. Thank god it was** really **summer this year. It was actually really warm outside, eventhough it was past 9 already.

Me and John went to the topdeck of the bus and sat down next to eachother. He put his arm around my shoulder.

I looked up at him and bit my lip. He looked down "What's wrong luv?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nothing it's just ehm, we've been dating for a few months now and you didn't mention anything about sex yet. and ehm I-I just wanted you to know that I'm ready ... If you'd want to.." I got cut off by a kiss. John pulled away and took my hand. "I don't want to rush anything, babe. If you're ready, fine. But I don't think I am ready to take your virginity yet." I looked down and nodded, feeling slightly rejected but relieved at the same time. "You're right. Let's wait." John pushed up my face so I was facing him. "I really want it luv, so don't feel bad about it. I just.. I don't want to rush it. What if you change your mind?"

I frowned. "What would make me change my mind?" I hadn't noticed that the bus stopped and Paul and Alex got on the topdeck. I looked up at them. "Hey Alex! Paul! You're both looking great" I smiled at them. They smiled back. "Thanks, you look stunning Hannah!" Alex said while sitting on the bench in front of ours. Paul sat beside her, so he was sitting in front of John.

**Paul's POV**

I sat in front of John and turned around. We were talking about the next Quarrymen performance, discussing which songs we should include in the show. I noticed John looking at Alex from time to time, who was conversating with Hannah. I shrugged it off. Besides, Alex was looking amazing today, no wonder he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

**Alexandra's POV**

We arrived at the party and everything went great. I had danced with Paul, George, and this guy called Richie. Everybody named him Ringo though, since he always had rings on his fingers. He was really cute. He had these sad blue eyes and his nose was just he was a funny guy too.

After a few hours I noticed Hannah was dancing with Ringo. I didn't see John. I just observed Paul, who was dancing with a girl from school. I laughed, Paul looked at me from time to time and made a "Help me!" face.

After a while someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, and it was John. "Hey, what're ye doing all alone, then?" he asked while sitting next to me. I shrugged. "I thought I'd take a break." He grinned. "Fancy a dance with me?" he reached out his hand, waiting for me to grab it. I did and got up. one dance wouldn't hurt. Besides, we weren't alone and I was determined to not have him kiss me again. We were slowdancing. "So, how are things going between you and Hannah?" I asked. He smiled. "Good. Great actually. She might just be the one." He said, blushing after he realized what he had said. I smiled. "Good." he nodded and we continued dancing.

"Why did you start a relationship with her, if you know you want to kiss and touch me?" I asked, almost whispering. I was scared someone could hear me. He sighed. "I don't know. I just like you. I love you, but... I really don't know. I just feel attracted to you." I shrugged.

The next song was a fast one. I looked around, I actually couldn't dance to save my life so I decided I'd take a seat again. I let go of John and turned around. He quickly grabbed my arm. "Where you going then?" "Taking a seat, I don't feel like dancing anymore." He pulled me towards him and dragged me towards the restrooms. He got into the woman's restroom and pushed me against a wall in a corner. If someone would come in, we would hear them before they saw us, if we stayed in this corner.

Before I knew it, John's lips crashed down on mine. His hand was on my thigh, rubbing it. He parted my lips with his tongue, and slipped it inside my mouth, wrestling my tongue. a soft moan escaped my lips. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His body was pressed on mine, and I could feel his erection through his jeans.

I realised what I was doing, so I pushed him off and was breathing heavily. "John.. I can't do this anymore. I love Paul, I can't." I felt desperate and blinked back some tears. I didn't want to ruin my make-up.

Why did I do this. I felt horrible. John grabbed my arms and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry. I just really really like, just as much as I like Hannah. I just don't know what to do with my feelings." I nodded.

"Want to go back there?" I nodded. John grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the restroom.

When we got outside someone else went inside. I didn't look up to who it was, and just kept walking. The person went inside but before they closed the door, they turned around.

"John? Alex? What were you guys doing in there?"

It was Hannah.

**Oh snap! I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**So here's part 16! **

**Alexandra's POV**

Shit. I turned around. "Hey Hannah. John had too much drinks, so I almost drowned him in the sink, so he would sober up a little." I smiled and John was nodding. Hannah looked at him, shrugged and smiled. "Oh okay! Paul's waiting for you by the way, it's almost time to leave." I nodded and walked over to where Paul was, leaving John behind.

I told myself I'd never kiss him again. Would I be able to keep myself to that?

_July 15th_

I was sitting in the backyard. I was all alone, enjoying the weather. Mum was out with some friends, dad was at work and Oliver was at his girlfriend's house. Paul was rehearsing with the Quarrymen.

Since the night of the pary, me and John didn't kiss again. I was proud of myself, I knew I only loved Paul, and I didn't want to ruin our relationship because of John's sexual frustration. Well.. or my sexual frustration. I didn't really know what I wanted. I really love Paul, and god he's attractive, but on the other hand I don't want Paul to see me naked. I hated my body. Paul has seen me in my underwear, and he always tells me I'm beautiful but I don't get how he can say that. Every time I look in the mirror I feel the urge to throw up. I hated it.

The doorbell rang. I closed my book and got up from my chair, making my way through the kitchen and livingroom. I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes.

**John's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. I had to find someone. Hannah was on holiday, and I didn't want Paul to see me like this. I ran towards Alex' house. The tears were rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them.

I rang the bell and waited for someone to answer the door. as soon as Alex opened the door, her jaw dropped. I pushed my way in and closed the door. She looked at me.

"John.. wh-what's wrong, why are you crying?" I looked at her and sat down on the floor. she sat down next to me. "My mother..." I choked up, I was sobbing now and shaking. "She got hit... by some fucking idiot in his car. And now she's gone." I was sobbing like a little baby and felt embarrassed.

Alex wrapped her arms around me, and rocked me from side to side. "sshhhh. I'm sorry." she whispered. "Let's sit on the couch." I nodded and got up. She held my hand and we made our way to the couch. She sat down and waited for me to sit down next to her. I lied down on the couch and put my head in her lap. Tears were still rolling down my eyes.

**Alexandra's POV**

I felt terrible. I was crying myself now, I always got choked up if I saw other people crying. I stroked John cheek and played with his hair. "Sshh, it'll be alright John." He sat up and leaned against me. I put me head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. Hearing his heartbeat was relaxing. I looked up at him. He slowly leaned in, and gently placed a kiss on them. He pulled back and looked down. "Sorry"

I shrugged. "Don't worry. You're all shook up." I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. I felt sorry for him. I knew Julia too. Everyone knew her. She was a ray of sunlight in this boring city.

Me and John just sat there for a while, till someone rang the bell. I got up, opened the door and it was Paul. Unlike usual, we both didn't smile. I just gave him a quick kiss and whispered "John's here". Paul nodded and got inside. John got up and walked towards Paul, they hugged eachother and I could hear John sob. "She's not coming back, is she?" Paul was quite for a second before he answered. "I'm sorry John."

I sat on the couch as tears rolled down my cheeks. I hated to see this happen. John didn't deserve it, at all.

**That's it for chapter 16 but i'm going to upload chapter 17 today as well! **

**thanks for reading ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay here's part 17!**

**Alexandra's POV**

Some weeks have passed since Julia's funeral and John started to be his old self again. Hannah got back from a holiday and she spend almost every day with John.

Me and Paul decided to go to Blackpool today (friday). We were gonna stay there for the weekend, in a little hotel. We got some money from my dad, but since we both had a job we didn't accept a large amount of money. I worked at the supermarket and Paul made money with the band.

I had packed my bags and went downstairs. I grabbed my shoes and the doorbell rang. Paul was waiting outside for me. I kissed my parents goodbye and thanked them for the money and for letting me go. I went outside and put my arms around paul's neck.

"This is going to be a fun weekend" I said, smiling. He kissed me and agreed with me. "Mhm, we're going to make it special." I took my suitcase and grabbed Paul's hand. We got on the bus and went to the trainstation to get on our train to Blackpool.

We arrived in Blackpool at 7PM. We went to our hotel and checked in. As soon as we entered the room I dropped myself on the bed. I wasn't that tired, but I could use some sleep. Paul set down his suitcase and closed the door. "Are we tired already?" he grinned, got on the bed and got on top of me. I giggled "I'm not tired I just wanted to try out the bed". "Right, you were just trying out the bed" Paul laughed. He got closer to my face and kissed me passionately. he whispered in my ear "I know another way to try out the bed, luv"

Did he just ... I stared at him. He knew that he could turn me on by just whispering into my ear. I licked my lips and raised an eyebrow. "You do?" Paul nodded. I grinned. "Show me, then." he kissed me again. "whatever the lady wants."

I cleared my mind and relaxed. Paul unbuttoned my blouse and was kissing his way down. He pulled down my skirt, slipping it over my legs and throwing it to the side, like he did with my blouse. He kissed my thighs and innerthighs. I closed my eyes and let out a little moan, making clear that I wanted more.

**Paul's POV**

I looked up to her, and saw her eyes were closed. She was obviously enjoying it. I rubbed her through her panties and kissed her innerthighs again. I got her panties off and started working on her with my fingers. I rubbed on her clit, and when she was wet enough I carefully put on finger inside of her, pulling it in and out. She was moaning and slightly arching her back. God, she looked sexy when she did that. "Paul... I'm going to come" she whispered. I looked up and stopped what I was doing. I quickly took off my trousers, shirt and boxers. Alex took off her bra and was waiting for me. I quickly got back on top of her. "Are you sure luv? Are you sure you want this?" she nodded. "I only want you, Paul"

I kissed and concentrated on doing this carefully. I opened her legs and got the tip of my penis inside of her. I looked up at her, she nodded, making clear that she was okay. I pushed the rest of me inside. I should've done it a little slower. Alex gripped the sheets and bit her lip. Tears were in her eyes. I kissed her "Im sorry, luv. I really am" A tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly. "I'm alright" she whispered.

I slowly thrusted in and out of her. At first she'd moan out of pain, I could hear it in her voice, but after a while she started enjoying it. I went faster and before we knew it she was crying out in pleasure and with every thrust the bed would bang into the wall.

I knew Alex had taken the pill with her. She always had it with her, just in case. I came inside of her, at the same moment she did.

I collapsed on top her, trying to catch my breath.

We went again, and again. Making sweet love to eachother, till deep in the night.

**John's POV**

I pulled my pillow over my head. I couldn't stand the noise. Some couple was having it off in the room next to ours. I sighed. Should I go and tell them to stop? Yes. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and headed for the door.

"John, where are you going?" Hannah sat up, half asleep. I smiled at her. She was cute when she was half asleep. "I'm just going to tell these sexmaniacs to stop shagging and go asleep, I'll be right back, luv." "John, don't go in th-"

I closed the door and went to room numer 17. I knocked on the door. It went silent in there for a minute. After a little while the door opened. It was dark so I didn't see who it was.

"Excuse me but cou-" the person in the room turned on the light. "John? what the fuck are you doing here?" My eyes widened. "Paul?" I looked inside the room and I could see Alex under the sheets. She looked like she was in shock, just like I was.

"I was just stopping by to tell you guys that I'm in the room next to yours, and that I can't really sleep if you guys are fucking so hard that your bed is almost coming through the wall." I raised my eyebrows. Paul blushed "Oh ehm, yeah sorry. We'll be quite." "You better." I walked away and got back inside my room.

I got in bed and turned to Hannah. "And?" she asked. "It's Paul and Alex" Hannah's jaw dropped. "They- are. Oh my god."

I just nodded. "Let's hope they quite down, I don't even want to imagine what it looks like when they're doing it."

This was going to be an awkward weekend.

**Whoop! hope you liked it! please review :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18! sorry it took me a little longer but I really had to think this over. The next few chapters are kinda going to determinate where the whole story goes. **

**Hope you enjoy it anyway! :)**

**John's POV**

I didn't close a fucking eye last night. Alex and Paul did quite down, but their bed still bumped against the wall the whole time. I could hear Alex whimper and moan from time o time. It was horrible. Torture. This night it would be my turn to make Alex jealous. I don't think it's her intention though, to make me jealous. But I just couldn't handle it anymore. Hearing her in the other room, whimper, turned me on so bad.

But first we had to get through the day without making things too awkward for all of us.

**Paul's POV**

I rolled over and the first thing I saw was Alexandra's beautiful face. I smiled and thought about what happened last night. I brushed some hair out of her face and lightly kissed her. "Wake up, luv. We have to go and get some breakfast" she slowly opened up her eyes and blinked a few times. "Five more minutes, Paul" she mumbles as she closed her eyes again. I grinned and thought of something. I rolled her on her back and got on top of her "COME ON ALEX GET UP WE'RE IN BLACKPOOL AND WE'RE GOING TO HAVE FUN, WAKE UP!" I started tickling her. She was so ticklish that it didn't take long before she actually pushed me off her and got up, dragging the sheets with her, because she was still naked.

I grinned and followed her to the bathroom. "So, are you awake now?" I heard her whispers something like "bloody bastard" but I wasn't really sure. I laughed and looked at her. "Could you get out, I'm gonna take a shower."

"But Alex, I wanted to take a shower too!" I said in a dramatical voice. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "No Paul."

I pouted and closed the bathroom door. "Please?" She dropped the bedsheets and stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. "Nope, you're not getting in."

"We'll see about that." I whispered. I dropped my boxers and pulled away the shower curtain a little bit and saw that Alex was shampooing her hair. I grinned and stepped in, without her noticing. I just stood there in front of her 'till she opened her eyes. She let out a scream and put her hand on her chest.

"Jezus christ Paul, what the fuck?" I just laughed at her facial expressions. "You should've seen your face babe!" I imitated her face. She flicked me the bird and continued her showerroutines. I took the shampoo and showered too.

After showering and getting ready, we went downstairs to grab some breakfast. When we took a seat and were eating dinner, I saw John and Hannah taking what they needed for breakfast from the buffet.

**Alexandra's POV**

As soon as I saw John and Hannah, my face turned red. I whispered to Paul "They heard us, didn't they?" he nodded and grinned a little bit. "It's not funny Paul, I'm embarrassed."

"Why? It's normal we have sex, no? Besides,** I **wasn't that loud." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "What d'you mean, McCartney?"

He held back his laughter and kept his face serious. "Well sweetheart, what I'm trying to say is, you're a screamer." "As if you didn't like it when I screamed your name."

He wiggled his eyebrows "Well ofcourse I did, it was extremly sexy, luv" I laughed and rolle my eyes. "Let's just pretend nothing happened when they come and sit with us." Paul nodded and continued eating.

I saw Hannah and John making their way to the table, so I got up and went to the buffet to grab a cuppa tea. I had to prepare myself for total embarrassment.

I took a cup and a teabag and poured in the hot water. Someone next to me grabbed two cups. I didn't bother to look up to who it was. "So, had fun last night?" I jumped a little bit and looked up to see John next to me, fixing two cups of tea.

My face turned red instantly, and I didn't answer his question. "Goodmorning to you too, John" I turned around and went back to the table. "Goodmorning Hannah" I smiled, trying to act as if nothing happened.

She smiled back. "Morning. I didn't know you guys would be here too? I suppose you guys had some fun already?" she grinned and looked at Paul and back to me. I rolled my eyes and mumbled "Mhm, we did."

John joined us and handed Hannah her cup of tea, before giving her a quick kiss. My stomach turned and I swallowed. I tried to focus on my plate but after two bites of my sandwich I pushed my plate away. I didn't feel like I was hungry.

I looked up at John and quickly looked away again. It was jealousy. How the fuck could I be jealous of my best friend and her boyfriend?

The other three were chatting about what they could do in Blackpool, while I was just staring at my plate, trying to push away the feeling of jealousy in my stomach.

I sighed silently. If we were going to stay with John and Hannah this whole weekend, things weren't going to be easy.

**John's POV**

After breakfast we all went to the beach. I couldn't keep my eyes off Alex, so I focused on Hannah. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was really in love with Hannah, but somewhere my heart yearned for Alex.

Me and Hannah were just lying on our towels, only interested in eachother, when I heard Paul and Alex get up. They ran into the sea and stayed there for a while. Whenever I looked up to see what they were doing, they were all tangled up into eachother. Alex' arms were wrapped around Paul's neck, and her legs were probably wrapped around his middle. I felt the jealousy again so I returned my attention to Hannah.

She was lying on her back, and she was wearing some shades. I pulled her on top of me and kissed her. Ofcourse she made me happy, but whenever I kissed her, there wasn't this spark. No, there was a spark, but no fireworks.

I ran my hands over Hannah's body and kissed her again. And when I heard Alex and Paul coming back, I deepened the kiss, seperating Hannah's lips and slipping my tongue in there.

I could here Paul and Alex plop down on their own towels.

Someone cleared their throat. "Excuse us, but were here." It was Alex. Hannah pulled away and blushed. She grinned at Alex and got off me. "Sorry"

I just grinned and could see Alex was slightly frustrated.

Mission accomplished, I thought.

**Sorry it's a little short but I'm uploading 2 other chapters tonight so just stick with me. I love you guys, and please review! **

**xoxo Yas**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter 19! **

**Enjoy ;)**

**John's POV**

After our little trip to the beach, we went to a little restaurant to have dinner. I noticed that everytime I even touched Hannah, Alex would look away and focus on Paul. They ocassionally shared a kiss, that's when it was my turn to look away and turn green of jealousy. It became a little game. Making eachother as jealous as could be.

After dinner we headed back to the hotel and said goodbye. "Don't be too loud tonight, Alex!" Hannah said before walking into our room. I could see Alex roll her eyes, and slam the door as she walked into her room.

I grinned and got in our room. Hannah was undressing, and getting ready for bed. I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her middle while burrying my face in her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Do you want to go to sleep already?" I mumbled against her neck. "Ofcourse not" she answered, while turning around in my embrace. I looked at her and pecked her on the lips. She smiled. "Remember the conversation we had, when we went to that party with Paul and Alex?" I nodded.

She told me that night that she was ready for me to take her virginity. That I was the one for her and that she actually wanted me to do it. I told her to wait that night. But that was months ago, so maybe...

"Do you still want me to take your virginity, then?" I whispered against her lips. She nodded and I pressed my lips on hers. I unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Hannah wrapped her arms around my neck, as I picked her up and walked over to the bed. I layed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, not seperating our lips for even a second.

**Hannah's POV**

This was it. I bit my lip as John was taking off his clothes, he was now only wearing his boxers. He got on top of me and kissed me. "You're sure,right?" I nodded "Yes."

He smiled. "Look luv, it's going to hurt just a little and I'm incredibly sorry for that, but just remember I love you, right?" "Okay, no problem. I think I can handle it"

He nodded and kissed me again. I was only wearing my underwear but before I knew it, John had unhooked my bra and tossed it to the side. He kissed my neck, and left a trail of kisses till he was at my belly. He slowly took off my panties and tossed them away while mumbling "we won't need those for a little while".

He looked up at me and smiled. Before I knew it he was working his fingers on me, and after a while he used his tongue too. I couldn't help but to let out little moans, and when I was almost there, I arched my back, while grabbing John's hair.

He looked up and stopped right before I reached my peek. He quickly got up and took off his boxers. My eyes widened. How was that supposed to fit in there? John got back on top of me and spreak my legs. he took my arms and put them around his neck. "Okay luv, ready? If it hurts, I'm sorry okay?" I nodded and he placed another kiss on my lips.

I felt the tip of him entering. I took a deep breath and nodded. He inched himself inside of me very carefully. It didn't hurt that much.

John pulled out and back in in one quick thrust. I screamed, as I felt a short pain flash through me. "I'm sorry" he whispered. I sniffled "Don't worry, I'm alright"

**John's POV**

I nodded and started thrusting slowly, as I pressed my lips on hers. After a while I went faster. Hannah was moaning my name as I groaned every now and then. She was digging her nails into the skin of my back now, leaving scratches. With every thrust the bed hit the wall, causing it to make a loud bang. _"I hope Alexandra hears this." _I thought.

**Alexandra's POV**

I rolled over to face Paul. He was already asleep and looked so peaceful. I placed a kiss on his nose. I tried to focus on Paul only. John just did this to get me back for what happened yesterday.

_"Don't listen, focus on Paul, don't listen, don't listen, don't listen, ..."_

I sighed and rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling. I felt a flash of jealousy go through my stomach. I could hear Hannah scream John's name, and other things like his nickname, Johnny. I rolled my eyes. I heard everything and I was getting sick of it. Or maybe I was getting sick of the jealousy. I didn't even know anymore. I heard John moan and groan things like "I love you", everytime the bed hit the wall and caused the awful noise that kept me awake.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up and locked myself up in the bathroom. I sat on the floor and hugged my knees. I felt awful. I hated John for doing this and I hated myself for thinking so much about John, when I had Paul.

I really loved Paul. I loved both of them, and I honstly didn't know how to handle it.

Tears started trickling down my cheeks. _"Stupid cow" _I whispered to myself as I wiped away the tears. Atleast their noise wasn't audible in the bathroom.

**Okay sorry, this chapter isn't that good but the next one is going to be much better, believe me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay before I start with chapter 20 I want to ask you guys something, when this story is over (it's not over yet don't panic) I want to make a sequel. Should I just continue the sequel here, or make a new story of the sequel? Like, give it a story of it's own, you know instead of continuing it under the file "I Know What It's Like To Be Dead"? Please tell me what would be the most convenient for you guys. Thank yeeee! **

**Paul's POV**

I rolled over and streched my arm, expecting to feel the warm skin of Alex underneath my fingertips. I quickly sat up and looked around. Where is she? I got up and looked in the bathroom. I saw a hand from under the showercurtain. I pushed it to the side, to find Alex asleep in the bathtub.

I shook her "Alex, wake up luv." she woke up and looked around, rubbing her eyes. "What is it?" I raised my eyebrows. "Why are you sleeping in the bathtub?"

Alex frowned, as if she tried to remember why exactly she was here. "Oh, because John and Hannah were fucking too loud and I couldn't sleep. So I thought maybe I wouldn't hear them in the bathroom anymore. And I didn't so I fell asleep here."

I laughed. "oh! Poor you" I grinned and helped her out of the bathtub. She hugged me and gave me a kiss. "Did you miss me in the bed?" She grinned. I pouted and nodded. "I missed you terribly" I said in a tiny voice. She laughed and leaned up to kiss me again.

We did the usual, showered and got our clothes on and went downstairs for breakfast-buffet. Me and Alex were just chatting when John and Hannah came to sit at our table.

"Goodmorning." John said, in a happy voice. "Goodmorning Johnny" I said. I looked at Alex. Why didn't she say anything? I lightly kicked her foot under the table and she looked up at me. I looked at John, to indicate that she didn't say anything back. John looked up now and grinned. "what's wrong, luv? swallowed yer tongue?" he said, with a smile.

Alex just gave him a dirty glare and got up. She took her plate and walked to the other side of the big room, and sat at a table all by herself. Hannah gave John a dissaproving look."What?" Hannah just shook her head.

I got up and walked over to Alex. What's wrong with her?

**Alexandra's POV**

I saw Paul coming so I put down my sandwich. He sat down and took my hands. "What's wrong luv?"

I was boiling inside. "I slept in a fucking bathtub because someone couldn't quite down their orgasms, and now he comes in, all happy and energetic and wonders why I don't salute him like a soldier of the happiness army. I didn't fucking sleep last night, I'm tired and it's his fault."

I almost yelled at a certain point but Paul hushed me. I wanted them to fucking hear me, and know that I'm pissed off. Well that was probably John's intention though, and it fucking worked too. "Aw come on Alex. We did it too friday night, and they put up with it. Just come back at our table, you don't need to talk to John, you know."

I sighed and nodded. "You're right." I stood up, and left my plate at the table. I wasn't hungry anymore. I grabbed Paul's hand before we made our way back to the table and I pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you" I whispered, before taking his hand again and walking back to the table.

I sat back at the table and said goodmorning to Hannah. I looked at John, who raised his eyebrows and was about to say something but I cut him off. "Don't. I slept in a bathtub last night and it was horrible. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit so shut it."

Everybody went quite for a second, especially John. He was just glaring at me with this anger in his eyes. I knew he couldn't take it when someone treated him like a dog. I grinned and stood up to get a cup of tea.

We went shopping all together that afternoon and while everybody was chatting I was thinking about last night. I meet George and John every night. They told that I should make a decision, because if I didn't, I could lose Paul** and **John. ofcourse I didn't want that to happen, but I honestly could never make a choice. Besides, if I'd chose for John, I'd break Paul's heart. And on top of that, John already has a girlfriend, who happens to be my best friend. I decided to leave everything just like it was. I'm sure it'll be alright.

**John's POV**

Alexandra ignored me for the rest of the day. Well, I don't blame her though, I didn't even apolagize. But then again, why would I? she treated me like fucking dog this morning, so I didn't owe her an apolagy. And besides, I didn't act like this when she couldn't stop screaming Paul's name.

The day rolled by, and after dinner we decided to hit a club. We went back to the hotel and changed our outfits. Hannah looked amazing, in a little white dress. She looked ready for summer.

We met Paul and Alex outside. I honestly couldn't keep my eyes off Alex though. She was wearing a red short dress with a big bowtie on the front.

We hopped on the bus and went to the club. While the girls were dancing me and Paul got some drinks.

**Alexandra's POV**

I left Hannah on the dancefloor and headed for the bar. I ordered a glass of water and downed it in one time. Christ, water was good. I didn't feel like getting drunk tonight, since Hannah and probably the boys too, were already wasted.

I looked around and didn't see anyone that I knew. I decided I'd have some fresh air so I headed for the exit. When I was outside it was calm, I took a deep breath and looked around. I noticed someone on the other side of the street, on a little bench. they were smoking a cigarette and trying to make little smoke-circles, which obviously didn't work out.

I narrowed my eyes and could see it was John.

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. I've ignored him enough I guess. I crossed the street and sat down next to him. He looked at me and let out a laugh. His breath smelled like tobacco and beer. And judging by his laugh, he was _slightly_ drunk.

"Are you still ignoring me?" he said, while taking a drag from his cigarette. I shook my head and crossed my legs. It was rather chilly outside. "No I'm not." he raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Why are you here?" I shrugged "I was outside for some fresh air and I saw you and I decided that I should stop ignoring you."

He nodded and turned to face me. He was staring into my eyes. I honestly always got lost in them. "Ehm you know, I'm sorry about yesterday." I nodded "It's alr-" I got cut off by his lips. He kissed me roughly and dropped his cigarette on the ground. He pulled me onto his lap. My hands were around his neck, and his hand was on my thigh while the other one was around my waist.

All of the sudden, he separated my lips with his tongue. I willingly let him in and deepened the kiss. I don't remember how long we were there.

After a while we pulled away, and I looked down, blushing like crazy. John got up and grabbed my hand. "Let's get back inside before Paul or Hannah start looking for us."

I nodded and walked with him. I looked down, watching my step with these high heels, when all of the sudden John stopped walking. I looked up and my heart stopped beating for a second.

In front of the door stood Paul, with his arms crossed and tears streaming down his cheeks.

**oh snap! I'm probably gonna write chapter 21 tonight so stay tuned and please review!**

**xoxo Yaaasssss**


	21. Chapter 21

**'Elloooo guys! here is chapter 21! whoow it's going fast.**

**enjoy!**

**Alexandra's POV**

Paul stormed towards us. To be honest with you, I got really scared. I hid behind John, who was standing in front of me protectively. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME LENNON, YOU'RE ME BEST MADE AND YE FUCK ME UP LIKE THIS!"

Paul was hysterical, he was crying and shouting. And he was drunk too. "Calm the fuck down, McCartney. It was just one kiss."

"ONE KISS? YE HAD YER HANDS ALL OVER HER, YOU TWO LOOKED LIKE YE WANTED TO FUCK EACHOTHER RIGHT THERE AND THEN."

I came out from behind John. "Look Paul, it was an accident. We didn't mean to-" I got interupted by Paul. He looked at me and I just saw something inside of him snapped. "Shut yer fucking mouth, little slut. I should've known ye'd fuck me and then leave for another quick fuck" He hissed at me.

I swallowed and blinked back some tears. "I'd watch your mouth Paul, I'm not a-" before I could finish my sentence, Paul's hand hit me hard across the face. I grabbed my cheek and looked back at him. The tears were quickly streaming down my cheeks now. How could he do this to me? Insult me for something I sure not am, and then just slap me across the face, like I was his little bitch?

John was furious now and had punched Paul in the face. Before I knew it the two were rolling over the floor, punching eachother. I cried and yelled at them, telling them to stop but they didn't listen. I didn't care anymore. I was going back home and hide away for the rest of my existance.

I ran away from the fight and turned around the corner. I heard John and Paul scream my name, at the same time. I took off my heels and ran even faster. I made it to the hotel, changed into another outfit and packed my bags.

I went outside and waited for a taxi. I saw a bus stopping at the busstop and a taxi passing it. I waved at the taxi. He stopped and told me I could drop my bags in the trunk. As I loaded in my stuff I heard someone calling my name. I turned around. It was John and behind him was Paul. Paul had a black eye and John's nose was bleeding. They were running towards the tax. I quickly shut the trunk and got in the cab. I didn't want to talk to any of them now. I was broken. Paul told me I was a slut and John beated up his best friend.

As I drove off, I could see them running to stop the taxi.

I told the taxidriver to drop me off at the Liverpool trainstation. I decided I'd catch my bus there.

_-later-_

It was 4AM when I arrived home. I went upstairs and peaked into my parents' bedroom. I smiled. I had missed them both, I even missed my brother. I wonder where Midnight was, our little dog. I went to my room and found her asleep on my bed. I smiled and picked her up into my arms. I lied down, and Midnight snuggled up next to me.

It felt good to be home and away from all the drama.

_-A few weeks later-_

**John's POV**

The night Alex ran away, I told Hannah I had kissed her. She was mad. Fuming. She slapped me straight in the face and told me she would've left me if she didn't love me so much. So she forgave me.

As for Paul and me, we made up that same night. I decided we should talk to Alex too, but Paul didn't really want to. He was still mad at her, but most of all mad at himself for calling her a slut and hitting her.

It was now over between him and Alex, they hadn't seen or talked to eachother since we came back from Blackpool, and neither did I.

At the end of the schoolday I walked into Oliver, Alex' brother. "Aye mate, how are ye?" I put my hands in my pockets. Oliver was standing in front of the schoolgates and took a drag from his cigarette. he shrugged. "Am alright. And you?" I shrugged too. I took a cig and ask for him to lighten mine. "So how's Alex? I haven't seen her around school lately?"

Oliver looked down, and I could see that he didn't really know whether to tell me or not. He looked up again and swallowed.

"She's at the hospital. She's in a coma"

**Alriiight! This wasn't the best chapter but it's gonna get better. It's 5AM now so I guess I should go to bed :P**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And i'll probably put the sequel under this file, like my guest in the reviews-section suggested. **

**BLESS YOUR FACES!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Helluuuu, sorry if this took too long, but I really had to work out the story before starting, I spent some time thinking about it. But here it (finally is)! chapter 22.**

**Oh and did you guys know it's Michael Jackson's birthday today (29th of aug.) :D **

**John's POV**

After Oliver told me that Alex was in a coma, I ran to Paul's house. I didn't care if he was still mad at me, he had to know about Alex. Oliver told me that the doctors were not even sure if she would make it. I tried to hold back my tears but as I was running I couldn't help but to cry.

I came to Paul's house and wiped my face before ringing the doorbell. It was Paul who opened the door, and when he saw me his face turned into a frown and he leaned against the doorway while crossing his arms. "What is it?"

He was _still _fed up about what happened. Nothing was really the same anymore, and I couldn't blame him. I kissed his girl.

"It's about Alex Paul." He stepped back inside and wanted to close the door but I held the door open. "She's in a coma and could die."

Paul looked at me and opened the door a little further. "How did it happen?" He askes in an emotionless voice. "I don't know."

There was a minute of silence before Paul spoke again. "I don't care" I looked at him with an expression of disgust. He hates me for kissing this girl and now he says he doesn't care? Paul spoke again, looking me straight in the eyes. I just knew he would say something he was going to regret, I could see it in his eyes.

And I was right.

"I don't love Alexandra anymore, you can have her." and with that he slammed the door right in my face. I backed away, and started walking away. I put my hands in my pockets and thought about it. I was sure Alex would turn out just fine, and I was sure she and Paul would get back together and everything would be like it was.

I decided I'd visit Hannah. She could make me forget about all the misery that was going on at that moment.

**Alexandra's POV**

I was lying on my bed, waiting for the sleepy feeling to take me away. I was sick and tired of everything. Eversince we came back from Blackpool, the rumour spread that I had cheated on Paul. Ofcourse, the whole story was blown up, and after a week people were telling eachother that I went to bed with John, right after I went to bed with Paul and that Paul had caught us in the middle of the scene. Everyone hated me, glared at me with a hateful look in their eyes and whispered behind my back.

I closed my eyes and I could feel my heartbeat slowing down. Everything was black, I felt like I was falling, and like it would last forever. All of the sudden, my feet were standing firmly on the ground, and everything went white again. I know this place. I smiled.

"John? George?Where are you?" "We're right 'ere luv!" I heard George's voice but I didn't know where they were. "Keep talking, guys, I don't know where you are."

"Oh right, just follow our voices" George said, while John started singing like he was an opera singer. I giggles and followed the opera John was putting on. I turned around a corner and there they were. Sitting on a bench and staring into a lake.

I sat down next to George. "What're you two lookin' at?" John looked at me. "You don't remember what happened before you came here?"

I shook my head. "Look at that lake, Alex." I frowned and looked into the lake. I could see myself... Getting rushed into the hospital.

I looked at John and Paul "wh-what happened?" George raised his eyebrow. "you really don't remember?" I shook my head again. He sighed. "Well, because you thought everybody hated you, you did the same thing as in your previous life. You took a lot of pills and waited to die. Only this time your mum found you, unconscious. So she called the ambulance. You died on your way there and they tryied to bring you back to life. But it worked only halfway. Now you're in a coma. Half dead actually."

I looked into the lake again and I could see myself lying on a hospitalbed, with machines hooked to my body and my mum and dad sitting next to my bed. I looked at John and back at George. John put his hand on my shoulder. "We're going to bring you back."

I looked at John and blinked back some tears. "Why? my life is horrible now. Everybody hates me and nobody talks to me, not even Hannah"

John hugged me. "Look, it's going to get better. I promise. Just hold on, please?" I looked at George who was nodding in agreement. I sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?" They both shook their heads.

They got up and both took my hand. "Okay, don't panic. What we're about to do is safe and it's just so your spirit goes back to where it belongs." I got kinda scared but nodded. I hugged them both goodbye. "You see us every night, luv, no need for goodbyes" John grinned. I shrugged and laughed a little. "I'm ready." I looked at George and John.

They both let go off my hands. George stood behind me. "Ready, luv?" I nodded and took a deep breath. I felt two hands on my back and got pushed into the lake. I screamed and fell into the water and my clothes were soaked. but as soon as I was completely soaked, my clothes weren't wet anymore. I felt like I was falling into a black hole again, screaming at the top of my lungs.

All of the sudden, I felt like I hit the floor. I opened my eyes and gasped for air. My mum jumped up and took my hand. "Call a nurse, she's back!"

The doctors came in and examined me. They had pumped everything out of my stomach when I was in a coma, so there was no trace of the medication in my body.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Great, I'm back. Just fucking great.

**Sorry, this isn't really long is it? But now atleast you've got an explaination for why she was in a coma and all that. Next chapter will be better, promise! **

**love from yas!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Elllooo! Okay guys soo, as you know Alex came back to life, the story continues but we're going to fastforward to 1962. Everything will become clear, so don't worry! **

**PS. If you don't like fastforwards, I'm sorry :(**

**Third Person POV**

Alex got up looked at her clock. 6.30AM. She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and grimaced at what she saw. Since she left the hospital a lot changed.

First of all, her parents decided they'd move to London. When they moved, they started arguing a lot, which ended up in fights. After a year of living in London, her parents got a divorce. Alex was staying with her mum and her dad went back to Liverpool. Her brother decided he'd live with his,now fiancé,girflriend. He got tired of both his parents. When Alex became 19 years old, she had a job and could afford her own appartment. It was nearby her mother's house and the artschool she went to. Things would never be as easy as when she was 16.

**Alexandra's POV**

I took a shower and put on my clothes. I was wearing a lot of black things lately. I shrugged. It was easier to pair up black clothes with eachother, so why not. I picked up my guitarbag, and schoolbag. I was following artclasses now, like painting and stuff. My favourite class was still music though.

I didn't like school. It was full of snobby artsy people who thought they'd be big one day. Which they weren't going to be, since they all have 0% talent.

I sighed and went downstairs, got on my bike and went to school. I didn't really have friends, nor did I have enemies. I was invisible to everyone. My grades were good and I didn't cause any trouble, so why should anyone pay attention to me? I was nothing special.

**Paul's POV**

Me and the boys arrived in London. We finally had a manager, and a record deal. Today we were going to record for the first time. We wrote this song, Love Me Do, and it was going to be recorded today!

After we went to hamburg as The Beatles we decided we'd keep the name. Stu stayed there though, he was madly in love with Astrid. I took over the bass. We also had to fire Pete. We asked Ringo Starr to drum in his place and I'm telling you, Ringo is a hell of a drummer!

We had recorded quite some takes by now, and decided we'd grab some lunch in town. We sat down in a little restaurant and ordered 4 sandwiches. "What do you boys think then? That George guy's quite an impressive producer, isn't he?" John said with his mouth full. I nodded. "Well, he could've been more polite. He doesn't want my drumming on the record.." Ringo said with a sad voice. George patted his back "Yer a great drummer, don't let it bother you. We'll make sure your drumming comes on the record" he said, while taking another bite from his sandwich. We chatted and laughed, and after lunch we headed back for the studio.

I was walking next to John, and Ringo and George were behind us. We crossed Abbey Road, while a girl on a bike (and a guitarcase on her back _and_ a schoolbag) crossed the road from the opposite direction. I was too deep in a conversation with John to notice her. I heard a bike bell and looked up, the girl cursed and swung her steeringwheel to the left, so she didn't crash into me and John. But instead of hitting us, she hit the ground, right when a car was coming her way. The cardrive aggressively hit the breaks, and the car stopped right in front of the girl.

The four of us helped her up. "God I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you, luv." I said while grabbing her arm and helping her up. John picked up her schoolbag and all the books that had flown out of it. George and Ringo were picking up her bike. We helped her to the other side of the road, on the sidewalk. She didn't look up at us, once, so I still hadn't seen her face.

**Alexandra's POV**

I was dusting off my clothes, while the four boys were helping me up and to the sidewalk. That was fun. Not. One of them kept apolagizing. His voice was very familiar, I just couldn't seem to remember where I knew him from. They all apolagized and gave me my bags. "Thanks" I mumbled.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves. My name is Ringo." I looked up. A guy with brown hair, droopy sad blue eyes and a bright smile reached out his hand to me. "Nice to meet you Ringo" I smiled and shook his hand. "Well, I'm George" I looked at him and thought for a second. I swear to God, I know this guy from somewhere, but where? I shook his hand and smiled again.

I looked at the other two boys. They looked so awfully familiar. My face was still hidden by my hair, it was still all curly and poofy. Only now it's a lighter shade of brown, since I dyed it. "My name is John, luv" he smiled and shook my hand. I froze. John.

"And my name is Paul. James Paul McCartney." now I completely froze. I tucked my hair behind my ear, and looked up at them.

I could see Paul's facial expressions change. He lowered his hand, that was still waiting for my hand to shake it. It was quite for a minute. "Alexandra? Is that you?" Paul asked with a frown on his face.

I nodded. I looked at George, he smiled at me and came up to hug me. "I missed you and your guitar! What happened?" I smiled and let go off George. He was still like my little brother. I shrugged. "Long story, really."

John's shocked face turned into a smile. He stepped closer to me and before I knew it, he was hugging me. A little bit too hard.

"John... air. Can't breath" John let go and laughed. "You don't know how much I missed you, it was awful!" I smiled at him.

"So you guys get to hug her and I don't?" It was Ringo. I didn't know him, but he seemed like a really nice boy. I grinned and hugged him. "Here you go, are you happy now Ringo?" I laughed. He nodded and grinned.

The three boys looked at Paul, who was still shocked. I bit my lip. "Well.. Nice to see you again Alex." What the fuck? After all these years, that's the only thing he said? "Right" I mumbled and turned my back to him and got on my bike. "What're you guys doing here, anyway?" I asked them

"Well, we have a record deal, and we record our stuff there." John said while pointing to the other side of the road. My jaw dropped? "Really?! That's so cool! what's your band's name? I s'pose it's not The Quarrymen anymore?" George chuckled a little and John grinned. "It's The Beatles. With an A"

I smiled. "Cool name" "Why don't you stay with us?" George asked. "We have loads of catching up to do." I looked at John, and Ringo who were nodding. Then I looked at Paul. He just shrugged. Whatever.

"Okay, sure! I'm out of school for the rest of the day so, why not" I smiled and got off my bike. We went to the other side of the road and got inside the recording studio. I saw a little chair and sat on it. I had a nice view on all four the boys now.

The song started with a harmonica, and Paul started singing. I looked at John first, and then at Paul. He was looking straight at me while singing the song.

_Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true. So please...Love me do._

I lowered my eyes and looked at my shoes. Was Paul singing it to me? He couldn't. He hated me. Well that's what it looked like anyway. I didn't want to face Paul at all, but I just knew I'd have to do it and tell him how I felt about everything. I just didn't know it would happen this soon.

**Aiiiight, more secrets will be discovered in the next chapters! Please review :D**

**PS. I ,sadly, do not own The Beatles. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! tomorrow school starts again, so I'm going to change my planning a little bit. Instead of randomly uploading like 2 or 3 chapters I will upload 1, 2 or 3 chapters every friday. It depends on how much inspiration I have. Good idea, or bad idea? **

**Anyways, here's chapter 24! **

**Enjoyoossss!**

**John's POV**

Alex was back. And I was happier than ever. I only had one little problem. Hannah. She was still my girlfriend. Maybe I should just break up with her, the only thing we did was fight about the smallest things. Breaking up or staying together, what would be the difference? We barely see eachother, we sleep in and eat in the same house but we never talk or laugh. There's no sign of love. And now that Alex was back, I was sure of it. I needed her and she needed me.

After we finished "Love Me Do" we sat on the ground around Alex's chair. "So luv, what happened all these years that we didn't see you?" George asked. I saw Paul walk to the piano, not paying any attention to her. she shrugged. "Well ehm, my parents wanted to move to London so we did. After a while mum and dad divorced and dad returned to Liverpool. Mum and I were alone because Oliver went to live with his girlfriend. And now I live in a flat with a cat" she laughed. I smiled. "What's your cat's name?" She smiled. "You really want to know?" I nodded. "Johnny" I laughed and shook my head. "you named your cat after me?" I asked. She was still laughing. "Well, I don't know. I just really like the name Johnny."

She was so pretty when she smiled. She lost some weight too. Well, a lot of weight actually. I wonder if it was even healthy to be this thin. Me, Ringo and George sat there for a while chatting with her about everything that had happened. We told her our story. She frowned when we told her that Pete had to go. She knew Pete, he went to the same school as her.

"Who Pete he had to leave?" she asked looking at the three of us. "Eppy, our manager" Ringo said. Alex raised her eyebrows. "Have you called him or something, to apolagize?" I looked at her and spoke up "I tried to call him, but everytime he picked up the phone and heard my voice he hung up on me." Alex nodded. "He needs some time. But you should try to call him again, he deserves to know why he was kicked out of the band" George laughed a little bit "Well, Eppy told him. He wasn't the right drummer for our band, that's it. It's not that we hate him or something." Alex nodded and sighed. "I guess he understands then" I nodded.

Paul was still silently playing piano in the background. Ringo, George and Alex were still talking and laughing. I got up and went to sit next to Paul. "What's your problem Paul? Can't you just forgive and forget or something?" He stopped playing and looked down at his piano. It was really silent for a while, till Ringo loudly told Alex and George a joke. Even I had to keep in my laughter. I looked at Paul, who was now looking at me with dark eyes. "You stole her away from me John. And you know I still care about her, she never left my thoughts. I still love her." I shook my head and didn't believe my on ears. "Go after her then?" why was I saying this? I loved Alex! But Paul's my best friend. he frowned and looked at her "She hates me for what I did that night and I regret it." I sighed. "I know she forgives you Paul, just go and talk to her and apolagize if she ever brings up the situation."

I could hit myself in the face right now. I wanted Alex so bad, why did I do this then? Paul just shrugged. I sighed and got up, and walked back to Alex and the lads. Alex got up and picked her bag up. "I have to go, I have an assignment for tomorrow and I didn't feed Johnny yet." I laughed, I had to get used to her cat's name. "Yeah, you didn't feed me yet Alex!" I yelled at her, jokingly. She patted my head and ruffled my hair "Aww, poor Johnny kitty cat" I laughed and pulled her in for a hug. After I let go, Ringo and George got her in for a group hug. We all put our arms around eachother and looked at Paul, who was still sitting at his piano. He got up and walked out of the studio. I rolled my eyes and embraced Alex, like George and Ringo.

**Alexandra's POV**

Paul got up and walked out. What did I do? Can't he just forget what happened those years ago? The lads all hugged me at the same time, and I giggled, hugging them back. Ringo looked at me "You can come back after school tomorrow if you'd like?" I smiled. "Yeah, that would be fun. Is that okay with you guys?" I looked at George. "'Course, luv" and then at John, he smiled and nodded.

I waved them goodbye and made my way to the exit of the building, smiling to myself. I opened the front door and stepped outside. "Alex." I turned around. It was Paul, he was smoking a cigarette. I frowned. "Yes?" Paul dropped his cigarette and put it out. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. Today, and that night where I-" I cut him off "Don't worry. I already forgot that, I don't blame you for doing it. Anyway, ehm I'll see you tomorrow." I turned around and walked off. "Alex!" I turned around again. "What is it?" Paul was smiling now. "It's nice to see you again" I smiled back at him "Same to you, Paul" I turned around and made my way back home. I got home, fed Johnny and took a shower. After the shower I sat on my couch and did my assignment.

I had the feeling that things were going to change now. I didn't know though, if the changes were going to be good or bad.

**I apolagize for the shortness of this chapter. I'm going to wash this chocolate facial mask off now, wash my hair and maybe write chapter 25. I have some ideas now. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Elloo! first of all, I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story. You guys are so nice and I appreciate every review. The nice comments are what keeps me going, so thanks for that!**

**Enjoy chapter 25!**

**Hannah's POV**

I looked at the clock. It was almost half past 6. I had to get out of the appartment now, before John got home. I already did my make up, hair and got dressed, so I picked up my purse and coat. I got in my coat and got out of my appartment. I stopped a taxi and got in, told the driver the restaurant's name. I was stressed out. I always was when I did this. John would kill me if he ever found out.

I payed the driver and got out of the car, I looked around. There he was, smoking a cigarette and leaning against the wall. His face lit up when he saw me. I walked towards him with a huge smile on my face. I didn't even say anything, I couldn't, because he kissed when I was close enough. I touched his face while I kissed him and ran it through his hair. I loved his hair, it was perfect. And I loved his crooked teeth, his bushy eyebrows. He was perfect. I didn't care about our age difference, I mean it was only a year.

When we broke the kiss he looked into my eyes and almost whispered "I love you" I gave him a peck on the lips "I love you too, George. let's go inside, before anyone sees us."

He put his arm around me and we went inside. I was really in love with George, but I couldn't let John go, he didn't have anybody else.

**John's POV**

At a quarter to 2, in the morning, I hear someone come in. I got up from the couch and put on the light, waiting for someone to appear in the livingroom. "Jesus fucking Christ John, what are you still doing up this late?" I crossed my arms "I could ask you the same thing, no?"

Hannah sat down on the couch and rubbed her head "I was out with Alex" she said out of nowhere. I looked at her. "how do you know she's in London?" Hannah shrugged "She called me yesterday, asking me how I was and you know catching up. When I told her I lived in London, she asked me to meet up."

I frowned. Why didn't Alex mention this earlier today? Maybe she doesn't know I'm still with Hannah. "Oh, okay." I kissed her and streched out while yawning. "I'm going to bed, are you coming?" Hannah nodded "Yeah, let me first go to the bathroom." I nodded and went to the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

**Alexandra's POV**

The next day, I skipped school. I didn't have to go anymore, since I was older than eighteen and I honestly didn't feel like going today. Instead of going to school, I slept till 11AM. When I got up I did the usual stuff like shower, and do my make-up. I didn't eat breakfast, because I was going to Abbey Road, to surprise the boys and take them out for lunch. It seemed like a great idea to just, talk and socialize with Paul again, since he was acting like an ass yesterday.

So I did all that and got to the studios. The receptionist let me in without saying anything, since I was here yesterday. I silently walked in the studio. I heard John talking into the microphone, telling the producer what he wanted his guitar to sound like. I got inside the studio, and the first ones to see me was Ringo, since he was at the back of the studio. I signaled to Ringo that he had to keep quiet. He nodded and grinned. I tapped George's shoulder, he turned around and I put my hand over his mouth. I put my finger on my lips, and he nodded. Paul, John and George Martin were still in a busy conversation. I knew George could see me from the booth. While George Martin was in a conversation his eyes shot up to me, I put my finger over my lips and he just kept on talking to John and Paul as if nothing was going on.

I snuk up behind John and Paul. I grinned. I screamed while grabbing Paul's shoulder with my left hand and John's with my right.

They both jumped, while letting out a scream and turned around. I laughed hysterically. Paul held his chest, and John just grinned. I could hear George giggling and Ringo almost snorting.

"You should've seen your face John!" I almost yelled inbetween laughs. I imitated John's face, he playfully pushed me "Shut up" I then looked at Paul who was stilll holding his chest. I laughed even harder and patted his head. "You alright, Paulie?" I asked while smiling. He grinned "Yeah, almost got killed by a heartattack, nothing special."

"So lads, want to go out for lunch?" I asked while looking around in the studio. I spotted an acoustic guitar in the corner of the studio, and memories from when I was 15 flashed before my eyes. George's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm hungry." I turned around and smiled "You're always hungry!" He flashed me his adorable crooked smile and shrugged.

"Get in your coats then, I'm taking the lot of you out for lunch" I clapped my hands for them to hurry up, while they put away their stuff. Paul laughed "You sound like yer our mum or something" He picked up his coat and put it on. I laughed and shrugged "Well, organization is important, son."

We went outside, and got on a bus. I took them to my favourite place to eat fish and chips. It was on me for this time, since I brought them here. While we were enjoying our fish and chips, and while Ringo, Paul and George were discussing about what word rhymed to orange, John spoke up to me.

"So, Hannah told me you called her. I didn't know you two went out last night." I looked up and frowned. He was sitting across me, and smiled at me. "Hannah? You two are still together?" John nodded. I frowned. "I'm sorry but, I was home last night. I haven't seen Hannah since I left Liverpool"

John just glared at me for a while "She lied." "Who lied?" Paul asked. They probably gave up on searching a word that rhymed to orange. John put down his fork and looked at Paul. "Hannah told me she went out with Alex yesterday, when she came back at like, 2 in the morning. And Alex just told me she hasn't seen Hannah in ages. Hannah's lying."

Paul patted John's back. "You should tell her, that you know she's lying." Ringo nodded in agreement "Yeah mate, you two have to sort this stuff out" I was nodding too now, and looked at John who was looking down at his food.

I looked up to see George's face turning red and looking away from us, and not saying a single word. I guess he's still the quiet boy he used to be, back in Liverpool.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! please review and tell me what you'd like to see happen next. Sorry about the shortness, again. But anyways, my next update will be friday. If it's not friday, but earlier, you'll notice :p**

**xoxoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is chapter 26, guys, sorry for the delay I have tons of work for school and ugh it's horrible, but anyways, here y'are!**

**John's POV**

I was mad. Angry. Fuming. How could Hannah just lie to me about that? I never cheated on her.. Well, maybe once. But that once was years ago, when I kissed Alex. I didn't know how to feel. I still love Alex I think, so maybe this is my oppertunity to break up with Hannah, but I don't think Alex wants to start a relationship this soon. After lunch with Alex and the boys, we went back to recording. My mind wasn't really set on the recording though, all that was going through my head was Hannah. As soon as I got home I stormed into the livingroom. She was talking on the telephone with someone, and as soon as she saw me she hung up.

"John, what's wrong? " she got up. I took off my coat and dropped it to the floor. I stormed up to her and pinned her against the wall. I was blinded by fury by now, I didn't know what I was doing. "Why the fuck did you lie yesterday?" Hannah just stared at me, with a blank expression and bit her lip. "FUCKING ANSWER ME!" I shook her a little bit. Her breathing started to go faster. "I- I don't know. I went to this restaurant alone because I wanted some alone time." I looked at her. "Why did you lie about that?"

She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. "Because you wouldn't believe me anyway, even if I told you the truth." I wasn't really buying it, but I was too tired to argue. The truth would come out eventually. I just told her goodnight and stayed in our bedroom for the rest of the night.

**George's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I've been doing this behind John's back for so long. There should come an end to this. He should know I love Hannah, and that she loves me too. He's going to be angry, hell, he'd try to kill me but I can live with that. As long as I can have Hannah. I decided I'd tell Alex. She gave us her adress yesterday, so why not?

I walked up to her appartment and pushed the button that had her name on it. _Alexandra Brennan. _The door buzzed open and I made my way to the second floor. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door swung open. Alex was smiling, and when she saw me, she had a surprised look on her face. "Georgie, come in!" she let me in and took my coat. She stood there holding it for a second "Why're you here, then?" she asked while smiling. I shrugged. "I wanted to talk"

She nodded and put my coat away, and motioned at me to follow her to the kitchen. I followed her and sat at the kitchen table. "Tea? Coffee? Or something else?" I smiled "Tea, please"

She made us both tea and sat down across me. "Thanks" I took a small sip from the tea, since it was still hot. I sighed and looked at Alex. "I have to get something off my chest, Alex"

She smiled. "Go on then, I won't tell anybody" she assured me. I nodded. "I ehm, you know when, erm, earlier to- well this has been going on for a while but er, earlier today when we were having lunch, and John told us about Hannah, right?"

Alex nodded. "Well er, the thing is.." I continued, surprised that Alex hadn't lost her patience with me yet "I just, don't know how to say it, but erm.."

"George, I know what you're trying to say" she interrupted me. I looked up at her with a shocked expression on my face. "You do?" she nodded and continued.

"You love Hannah, and now she cheated on John because of you, didn't she?" I nodded and looked down. I was ashamed and scared. Scared for what was about to come next, if John ever finds out.

**Oh God I'm sorry this is a horrible chapter and I waited too long but school is so hectic and bleigh I'm sorry I promise I'll upload more frequently from now on, okay? SORRYYYY**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27! whoooooooo! Sorry about the delay, I'm a busy person (lol nope) Anyway, here you go!

**Alexandra's POV**

I shook my head and sighed. If John ever found out that George was going out with Hannah behind his back, hell was gonna break loose. I looked at George, who was staring at his cup of tea, too embarrassed to look at me. "Hey, it's okay. You really like her, don't you?" I said, trying to comfort him. He looked up at me and frowned, slightly shaking his head. "I don't like her, I love her. I'm in love with her and she's in love with me. And I know I can give her more than John has to offer, since he treats her like crap." I was silent for a while. George looked back down at his cup and sighed, mumbling a quiet "sorry."

"It's okay. I know how you feel. It's frustrating, not being able to show everyone how much you love that one person. I know." George nodded and looked at me. "How do you know, then?" I smiled, and shrugged a bit. "Ah, long story, really." He took another sip from his cup and said, with a little smile on his face "I have time to listen, y'know."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Well, you know I was with Paul, back in Liverpool, right?" George nodded, listening carefully to what I was about to tell him. "Well, I didn't really have a thing with John but, whenever John was at my house, he'd come into my room, and we'd hug and kiss, y'know." I felt my cheeks getting a bit hot, as I felt slightly embarrassed, talking about my past. "Nothing special happened but whenever I was with John, back then, I'd forget about the rest of the world. John was like, my escape from reality. But the thing was, I was with Paul, so I couldn't tell anyone how I felt about John." I shrugged.

George nodded. "I get it." We were quiet for a while, till I broke the silence again. "So, are you ever going to tell him that you love Hannah?" George finished his cup of tea and shook his head. "He'd kill me. Eventhough he treats her badly, he's possesive over her, he doesn't want to share her with anyone. I'm just going to wait till he makes a mistake or leaves her."

I nodded in agreement. George got up, and put his cup in the sink. I got up too. "You going already?" He nodded. "Yeah, have to get up early tomorrow for the recording and all that." We smiled at eachother. George opened his arms and hugged me. "Thank you for the little chat. And for the cup of tea." I hugged him back and chuckled. "You're more than welcome. And you know where I live so, stop by as much as you'd like." he nodded and grabbed his coat. "Are you coming to the studio tomorrow." I shrugged. "I'll see, if I'm not too tired from school." George nodded and opened the door. "Okay, I'll see ya around then."

I smiled "Yep. Say hello to the boys for me!" I said when George was halfway down the stairs. He shouted "I will." and I heard the door close.

**Paul's POV**

I was smoking a cigarette while making my way to the studio. I felt like shit, since I didn't sleep the night before. I had a weird dream. It was about John and Alex. They were kissing and getting all cute together, while I was watching them. I tried to shout, scream, anything to get their attention but it didn't work. When I woke up I was sweating and crying. It was more of a nightmare than just a regular dream, really.

when I entered the studio, John and Ringo were already there, drinking a cup of coffee and setting up their stuff. John looked even worse than me. I grinned and walked over to him "Aye mate, you look horrible today." I chuckled. He frowned and mumbled "Sod off." I slightly frowned and lowered my voice. "Something wrong, John?" He looked at me, he was clearly pissed off. "I said sod off, didn't I?" I raised my eyebrows. "Ye don't have to take out all your frustrations on me, mate. What's wrong, didn't get what ya wanted in bed last night?" John grabbed my collar. I wasn't scared. He has hit me before, like when his mum had died. And after he hit me he hugged me and started crying.

I looked at him. "Fuck off. 'S none of your bussines." He let go of me and turned around, picking up his guitar. He sat in a corner, strumming some random chords. I walked over to Ringo, who was sitting behind his drums, and had seen everything. He raised his eyebrows at me. "What's his problem?" I asked. Ringo shrugged. "I dunno, he's been pissed off since he came in." I frowned. Whatever it was, it was frustrating John. He has never snapped this quickly at me.

When George came in the atmosphere changed. He was quite happy. We started recording, today we were recording "I Saw Her Standing There" and in the middle of the song, Alex came into the studio.

**John's POV**

When Alex came in my mood instantly changed. There's just something about her that makes me feel like I can handle the whole world. She smiled at us, and was being as quiet as possible so she wouldn't disturb our recordingsession. When the song was over I threw off my guitar as fast as possible and went over to hug her. Before I knew it the other three were around us and it became one big group hug. Alex was laughing. "Hey guys. That was a good song you were playing." We all just nodded and said thank you. I sat down next to her, the other three went to have a smoke outside, or something. "How was school?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Boring, as usual." I laughed. She grinned. "You alright then?" she asked. It was my turn to shrug this time. Alex frowned. "Something wrong?" I usually never talked about my feelings or shit like that with other people, but Alex was different. She made me want to do things. Anything, just for her. I sighed "I talked to Hannah yesterday, and I stormed into the bedroom and went to sleep and she wasn't home when I woke up. She can fuck off if she wants to, I don't give a bloody fuck about our relationship anymore. The only thing we do is argue, fight,.." Alex grabbed my hand and looked at me. "I'm sorry. Maybe you two just need a break, and after that it'll be alright. I'm sure."

I nodded. "Thanks." There was one thing I didn't tell her though. The fact that I didn't want Hannah to come back. I didn't need her. I needed the girl sitting next to me now. I looked up at Alex. We just sat there, holding hands and getting lost in eachother's eyes. I leaned in slowly. We were close now, very close. She closed her eyes. Our lips brushed against eachother. Right when I was going to kiss her properly, I heard voices coming from the hallway. Alex heard them too. She pulled away quickly and was looking at her shoes, slightly blushing. She was still holding my hands though.

"Bloody idiots" I thought. "Couldn't they stay outside just a bit longer." I looked up when the boys came into the studio. Paul walked in and stopped when he saw me and Alex holding hands. He blinked a few times and went to his spot, and picked up his bass. I let go off Alexandra's hands, and stood up. She looked up at me, and I smiled at her. She smiled back.

I was certain now. I was still in love with her, after all these years. It was clear now.

**Sorry, this chapter just, ugh. Sorry. Sorry.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Argh! Sorry for the long wait everybody! I've just been so so so busy for school (it pays off though, I have the highest grades of our class!) Anyways, I'm gonna try to write more frequently since it's almost easter-holiday here and we get two weeks off starting from 1 April.**

**Okay, sorry again, I'm serious. I AM SORRY. Here goes nothing..**

**Alexandra's POV**

It had been quite a while since I had any visits from John and George in my dreams, but last night it happened again. I was happy, delighted to see them again. I hugged them and we talked for hours about my life in London now with the boys and how things were going in school. I also asked for their advice.

"As you both know, I fell into a depression after Paul broke up with me.." I looked from John to George as they both nodded. I continued "Well, I have a little problem" I rolled up my sleeve, revealing several heavy scars on my left wrist. They both gasped, as George grabbed my wrist, touching the scars. John simply looked at me with a troubled expression on his face. I broke the silence "How do I tell the boys about this and my depression?" I asked, pulling down my sleeve again. John spoke up "Just simply tell them everything that happened since you moved out of Liverpool. I'm sure young me will understand."

We talked till it was time for me to wake up.

It has been two week since Hannah left John, and John still didn't know where she went. I had a feeling that I knew where she was, but I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything. This morning I got a phonecall from John, asking me to come over for dinner that same night. So as usual, the first thing I asked myself was "What am I going to wear?"

I sniffled around in my wardrobe and found a red short-sleeved dress, that flared out starting at the waist. I loved these kind of dresses. There was one problem though. The sleeves. I never wear short sleeved pieces outside of my flat. I sighed and shook the thoughts off. I had to tell John and the other boys anyway.

I didn't have school today, as it was saturday so I jumped into the shower, did my make-up and hair and put on my dress. I looked into the mirror and smiled. I havent felt this confident in a long long while. I was just putting on my heels as the doorbell rang, I ran to the window and saw John's car in front of the door. I smiled, grabbed my little purse and ran out of the door.

John was standing in the hallway, smiling. When I appeared downstairs his smile faded. I stood in front of him and frowned. "Something wrong, Johnny?" He looked me up and down and blinked a few times. He cleared his throat. "No, you just look absolutely breathtaking tonight." I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You look dashing." He chuckled, grabbed my hand and walked me to the car.

When we arrived at the restaurant we were brought and seated to our reserved tables. I wasn't used to all of this, so I giggled a bit when John pulled out the chair for me. When John sat down he smiled "Posh this place, eh?" I nodded, raising my eyebrows. "Very. So, how's the recording going?" from this point on, we started chatting, ordered our food and had fun.

By the end of the night, I got up and excused myself and went to the ladiesroom. When I got back to our table, I found John frowning and staring into the distance. When I sat down he snapped out of it and looked at me. Out of nowhere he asked me "How are you?" I frowned. "I'm fine. Why are you asking?" John grabbed my hand, and turned it so my wrist was facing upwards. With his indexfinger he traced the scars. "Oh, that" I whispered. "Those are old."

John looked up at me. "Did you do it after Paul..?" I shook my head. "I did it when I moved out of Liverpool. It was all too much for me." It was quiet around the table. John payed the bill and we got up. When we were outside we decided to go for a little walk.

"Remember when I came over for your brother, but always ended up spending half the evening in your room?" John said. I chuckled. "I remember. And then my brother would come and look for you around the house, and my room would be the last place he checked." We both giggled and talked about the early days. John stopped walking and grabbed my hands. He looked me in the eyes. "You know.. Hannah is gone.. And I.. You.. We're both single.. maybe?" I smiled. "Look at you, John. All stuttering and being nervous." He smiled back at me. I sighed "Could we wait? I'm still getting used to seeing you and the other boys, you know."

John bit his lip and nodded after a while. "I get it." He kissed my hands and wrist. We made our way back to the car and drove home. Before I went inside, John gave me a long hug and goodnight kiss on my cheek. I returned it to him and went up to my flat.

After I had put on my pyjamas I wanted to sit down and watch some TV but right when I wanted to sit, the doorbell rang. I got up, opened the front door and saw the last person I expected to turn up at my house. Paul McCartney.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Here we go again. The Liverpool years all over again." I thought.

**Okay I know, this is a shite chapter but I'm trying to get back into it. I'm sorry. NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER. I LOVE YOU ALL! (sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. 12:48AM now.)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello new chapter, let's not waste any time! **

**Alexandra's POV**

I opened the door, and there he was, Paul McCartney. "Paul. Something wrong?" I asked. He frowned slightly. "I ehm, I don't know. Maybe." I was confused. I opened the door a little further and made a gesture as if to say "Come in." He walked in and looked around, as a smile appeared on his face. "It's cozy here." I smiled. "Thanks."

Paul sat down on the couch. "Tea?" I asked. He nodded "Please." I remembered how he liked his tea, after all those years. Tea with a bit of cream and two sugars. I put it on the table next to my cup. I sat down next to him, and looked at him. "So, what's wrong?" He turned to me and sighed, he looked down, playing with the bottom of his shirt. "I just wanted to talk to you.. I miss you." I frowned. Did I just hear him say.. What?

"You miss me?" I asked. He nodded. "Paul.. You hate me. You don't like me" I said, letting out a bitter laugh. He shook his head. "I don't. I never hated you." I took a deep breath. I couldn't deny that I missed him too. He was my soulmate, love and best friend after all, back in Liverpool. He cleared his throat, and I looked up at him. "Can we just be friends now? Like back when we just met?" Paul asked me, with those gorgeous puppy-eyes of his. I nodded. "That's fine. That's okay." I smiled a little smile. He opened his arms and I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me tightly. We then started talking about what happened when I moved out of Liverpool. After Paul told me his Beatles story he looked at me. "So what about you? How's your family doing?" I bit my lip and shrugged. "Mum and dad got a divorce, mum lives here in London and dad went back to Liverpool. Oh and Oliver lives with his fiancé, in Liverpool." Paul raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry to hear that." I shrugged it off. "It's okay."

It was silent for a while. "What happened when you got into that coma?" Paul asked quietly. Almost in a whisper. "Oh.. Well.." I looked down, wondering if I should tell him how I got into a coma. I took a deep breath. It's all behind us now. We're grown ups, ofcourse I should tell him. "Well, I wanted to commit suicide." I said, looking him straight in his eyes, making sure he knew I was serious about this. He looked down and frowned, then looked back up at me. "Why?"

I chuckled. "I thought everybody hated me after what happened between us and between me and John. I woke up every morning, with tears streaming down my face, and every day at school people would call me names, and stare at me. I didn't want to live like that, so I took some pills but mum found me and called an ambulance,so."

Paul was silent for a long while. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable by telling you this." I said, a bit worried about why he went silent. He shook his head "No no, I have to be the one saying sorry. I'm terribly sorry. For everything." He grabbed my hands. I nodded. "It's okay." I smiled. We hugged and watched TV together. I was leaning against Paul, and felt myself getting sleepy, so I laid my head in his lap. He stroked my hair, and that was the last thing I felt before falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up on the couch, with a blanket over me. I sat up and looked around. Where's Paul? I got up and walked into the kitchen. I opened the cupboard with Johnny's food in it, out of habit cause I refilled his little plate every morning. On top of the box of catfood there was a little post-it.

"_Went home when you fell asleep. I already fed Johnny. Last night was nice. Here's my phonenumber in case you want to talk. _

_Xxx Paul"_

He had signed off the note with his phonenumber. I smiled and put away the box of catfood. I picked up the phone and was about to tick in his phonenumber, but then I changed my mind. "He'll think I'm desperate if I call him now." I thought. I

I got up and hopped into the shower, I put on a pair of jeans, a nice blouse and a cardigan on top. I had breakfast and put on my favourite records. I wanted to pain. I grabbed all my supplies and started sketching what I wanted to paint. It turned out to be my old bedroom. I smiled. I remembered every detail of that room. After I had finished the painting and left it to dry I washed my hands and picked up the phone, and called Paul.

I was expecting it to be Paul, but instead a woman's voice got on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

**Alright! I think I like this chapter, hehe. Please let me know what you think, and what YOU would like to happen in this story, in a review! **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
